


Different reflections of each other

by shininglikeenigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff a little bit, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Top!William, Twincest, idk fuck it's my first work here, insecure!louis, kinda punk!Willam, top!Louis, Русский | Russian, русский язык
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shininglikeenigma/pseuds/shininglikeenigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы подобны искаженному зеркалу: ты вроде бы видишь себя, но все же какая-то часть тебя вовсе не твоя."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Пролог

"Это неправильно."

"Это отвратительно."

"Тебе должно быть мерзко от самого себя."

Мысли проносились в голове с неведомой скоростью, стоило лишь отпустить их и позволить двигаться в своем направлении. Одна обгоняла другую, третью... до тех пор, пока не вставала на первую позицию, громко крича свое содержание внутри головы.

Чертовы мысли не дают спать. Они словно долбят тебе отбойным молотком по нервам, мозгу и голове, мешая тебе нормально жить. 

Он мог бы смириться со своими мыслями, будь они хоть немного поярче.

С недавних пор его мозг перестал производить цветные мысли; появились черно-белые странные картинки, избавиться от которых хотелось до скрежета в зубах.

Каждый раз, когда Уильям Томлинсон смотрел на своего брата, ему казалось, что он видит свое отражение. На самом деле это не так. Быть близнецами - не значит быть похожими внутренне. Да, они не просто были единым целым, они были продолжением друг друга, единственной поддержкой и защитой; но то, насколько различались их миры, их "Я", было просто невообразимо.

Было что-то, что заставило Уильяма однажды кардинально поменяться, стать полной противоположностью своего брата. На смену раньше любимым футболкам с супергероями и веселыми принтами пришли содержащие в себе понятный только ему одному смысл футболки группы Joy Division. Love Will Tear Us Apart - название его любимой песни, строка на его любимой футболке среди всех этих. Она была черной, по сути, самой обыкновенной, впрочем Уилл так не считал. Что-то в ней действительно привлекало, даже очаровывало парня. То ли прекрасная Дева Мария на камне, то ли само название, отражавшее ту часть его жизни, о которой думать как-то непонятно больно.

Хотелось, чтобы это было просто странным стечением обстоятельств, временным помутнением рассудка, но, чем больше Томлинсон-старший думал, тем больше понимал, что же происходит на самом деле. Луи влюбился в кого-то. И Уильям тоже. Только вот не совсем в того, в кого следует.

Он влюбился в Луи. В свое отражение. 

Нельзя не любить себя.

Все произошло слишком неожиданно, но старший парень знал, что все зарождалось постепенно. Он сравнивал это чувство с ветрянкой. Ты не подозреваешь о наличии этой болезни, но потом, когда проходят дни так называемого "инкубационного периода", вирус решает либо всплыть, либо оставить тебя, проиграв в борьбе с иммунитетом.

Тот иммунитет, что отвечал за влюбленность, был довольно слабым у Уильяма. 

Хотя, пожалуй, когда рядом с тобой, в соседней комнате, живет твой брат - полная противоположность тебя, - ты имеешь право ослабеть. Вокруг Луи всегда будто летало что-то невидимое, похожее на руки, ленты, клешни – что угодно, что могло притягивать к себе и долго не опускать. Младший парень был скромным, умным, чистосердечным и невероятно честным. Может быть, это и привлекало людей в нем.

Уильям тоже мог бы привлекать людей, будь он отражением своего брата, а не простым близнецом.

 

***

Каждый раз, когда Уильям видел их вдвоем в коридоре, рука сжимала карандаш так сильно, что почти ломала его, а зубы угрожали скрошиться. Он видел все со стороны, и от этой картины в нем закипала злость. Она бурлила словно лава, текла по венам вместе с кровью и разжигала в сердце пожар, убойная сила которого была колоссальной. И лишь взгляд Луи, такой добрый и чистый, был способен потушить его, оставляя лишь сожаление.

Сожаление чувствовалось потому, что он видел, какими глазами Луи смотрел на Ника Гримшоу – парня-старшеклассника. Голубые океаны блестели, и в них, казалось, можно было утонуть. Вздохи обожания всегда оставались за спиной Ника, когда тот уходил, поцеловав Луи в макушку или обняв его. Губы растягивались в улыбке, а на щеках играл легкий румянец, совсем как у девчонки, стоило кому-нибудь заговорить о них двоих.

Каким бы романтичным и прекрасным это ни казалось, у каждой монеты есть и обратная сторона.

Уильям видел, как улыбался Гримшоу. Он видел каждую его улыбку, каждый жест и движение. Томлинсон не представлял себе раньше, что человек может настолько наполняться лживостью. А еще он искренне не понимал другой вещи.

Чем Луи заслужил такое? 

Разве он сделал что-то плохое, чтобы получать эти натянутые улыбки одной стороной рта? А этот взгляд со стороны Гримшоу? 

В нем должна быть вовсе не мутная пелена похоти. Там должно быть то же самое, что горит в голубых радужках Луи.

Злость все выше и выше поднимается по организму словно откуда-то из желудка, как если бы он не переварил до конца пищу, и сжималась комом в горле.

Карандаш треснул в руке, как только по коридору разнесся звонкий смех, а брат откинул голову, когда Ник что-то прошептал ему на ухо. 

Последняя, самая последняя ниточка его самообладания порвалась с треском, когда руки сжали хрупкую талию мальчика слишком сильно, а губы сомкнулись на шее. 

Луи повернул голову и увидел, как в другом конце коридора Уилл впечатывает свой кулак в шкафчик рядом с каким-то парнем, и тот дрожит под взглядом почерневших глаз.


	2. Глава первая

\- Это последнее предупреждение, мистер Томлинсон. Еще раз вы окажетесь в кабинете директора из-за очередного инцидента с вашим участием, мы будем вынуждены отстранить вас от занятий.

Нос нещадно щипало, а правую руку саднило из-за разбитых костяшек, в то время как левая скула покраснела, что означало, что часа через четыре там уже будет проступать внушительных размеров синяк. Парень игрался пальцами с краями порванной в рукаве черной рубашки, надетой сверху на темно-серую футболку с вырезом, который позволял видеть ключицы. Ее воротник был слегка запачкан кровью, потому что он вытер ей кровь, что шла из носа и разбитой нижней губы.

Перед парнем, в кресле сидел директор, мистер Уолтер. Замечательный и добрый мужчина, достигший возраста пятидесяти лет. Он половину этого времени провел в школе, начиная от учителя английской литературы. Мистер Уолтер был поистине умным и образованным человеком, а также справедливым в отношении разрешения конфликтов и споров между учениками.

\- Извините, мистер Уолтер, этого больше не повторится, - тихо пробормотал шатен, сжав руки за спиной. Мужчина в кожаном кресле поправил стопку бумаг и оперся на свои руки.

\- Надеюсь на это. А теперь идите и приведите себя в порядок. У вас кровь из носа. - Томлинсон только засобирался выходить, как вдруг его окликнули. - И, еще, Уилл.

\- Да, мистер Уолтер?

\- Ты ведь умный и образованный парень. Зачем было лезть в драку? Ты знаешь ведь, что Майку никто в этом деле не соперник. Или ты, - директор подмигнул, - за любовь, так сказать, боролся?

Уилл в ответ лишь горько улыбнулся и опустил голову. Мистер Уолтер вздохнул и велел старшему выйти из кабинета, возвращаясь к своей бумажной работе.

Это было уже четвертое посещение, и Уильям прекрасно знал о последствиях следующего. А еще он знал, что пора наконец заняться либо йогой, либо чем-то еще, что успокаивает и не дает эмоциям сыграть злую шутку над самим собой.

***

Луи повернул голову и увидел, как в другом конце коридора Уилл впечатывает свой кулак в шкафчик рядом с каким-то парнем, и тот дрожит под взглядом почерневших глаз. 

\- Уилл? Что ты делаешь? - Младший отодвинул от себя Ника и стал приближаться к брату, потянув своего "бойфренда" за руку.

Уильям сдавленно прорычал что-то в пол и стукнул ладонью по шкафчику, а затем повернулся и пронесся мимо испуганного брата, направляясь в мужской туалет. Все в коридоре замерли, а испуганный паренек отскочил от шкафчика, на дверце которого осталась небольшая вмятина.

Луи нахмурился в непонимании и отдал свой рюкзак Гримшоу, убежав за Уильямом. Второй был сильнее и быстрее из-за своих тренировок в спортзале, поэтому, когда Луи прибежал на второй этаж и открыл дверь в мужской туалет, старший уже курил и сидел на подоконнике.

\- Что случилось? - тихо спросил Луи, подходя к нему. Второй близнец лишь качнул головой и уставился в окно, продолжая делать затяжку. - Ну же, Уилли, расскажи мне. - Он положил руку на плечо голубоглазого, но тот лишь стряхнул ее и вскочил со своего прежнего места, затушив о подоконник сигарету и выбросив окурок в урну. 

\- Все нормально, Лу, ты можешь идти сосаться со своим Гримми дальше. Не стоило так волноваться за меня, - раздраженно пробормотал он и вышел, не давая брату возможности сказать что-нибудь.

Стоило ему только выйти в коридор и пройти еще немного, как его тут же впечатали в стену, а к лицу приблизилось другое. Рот прижавшего Уилла парня приоткрылся, и тот чуть не умер от одного мерзкого запаха, который попадал горячими потоками прямо в нос.

\- Майк, чего тебе? - прошипел он, стараясь убрать своими руками ладонь, вцепившуюся в воротник рубашки.

Майк Джонсон был самым противным типом в школе. У всех опускались руки, но и отчислить этого ублюдка никто не мог, иначе школа лишилась бы своих спонсоров в лице его родителей.

У Майка были белые волосы средней длины, и всем казалось, будто он никогда их не моет – настолько сальными они выглядели. Он всегда носил мешковатые джинсы, держащиеся ремнем посередине его задницы, потрепанные огромные кеды, а еще толстовки, потому что в них всегда были внутренние карманы, в которые он прятал сигареты, а иногда еще и травку.

\- Мне лишь интересно узнать, - деловито произнес он, все еще вжимая Томлинсона в стену, - почему наша принцесска сегодня так взбушевалась. Неужели гей-радар дал сбой и сработал на собственного брата, м?

\- Отъебись от меня, - выплюнул шатен, сжав зубы. - Я просто знаю, что Гримшоу отвратителен и не является вариантом идеального бойфренда. Я не хочу, чтобы Луи встречался с засранцем вроде него.

\- Да брось, Томмо, - Уилла перекосило от клички, которая звучало прекрасно только мягким голосом Луи, когда он звал его или просто разговаривал. - Я не слепой и не настолько накурен, чтобы не видеть, как ты смотришь на него все время.

Уилл начал чувствовать, что пол постепенно уходит из-под ног, и вскоре он уже стоял на носочках, в то время как Майк почти прижался своим носом к его.

\- Ненавижу вас, - прошипел он. - Особенно твоего братца. Оба строите из себя святош и тихонь. Но ведь, не будь он таким скромным, он бы уже дал всей школе, м? Уверен, он был бы хорошей шлюшкой. 

Все, что видел Уилл в тот момент было красным. Он и не помнил, как Майк оказался на полу, в то время как он сам начал наносить удары, а затем поднял ухмыляющегося парня, ставя его в свое положение у стены.

\- Никогда, - удар по лицу, - ублюдок, никогда, - он рычал, ударив блондина в живот, - не смей называть моего брата шлюхой!

Майк усмехнулся.

\- А то что?

***

Как только дверь кабинета закрылась за старшим близнецом, Луи сорвался со скамейки напротив, подходя к брату.

\- Что он сказал? - спросил он, глядя на то, как Уильям вытирает кровь из-под носа краем рубашки. Он шмыгнул и ответил:

\- Сказал, что отстранит от уроков, если я не прекращу. Все нормально, я буду сдерживать себя в руках.

\- Уилл. - Близнец посмотрел на Луи, и вина сразу заполнила его внутренности, когда он увидел, что глаза мальчика слегка покраснели, наполняясь слезами, а очки съехали на бок. В его глазах было что-то похожее на испуг, и Уильям немедленно раскрыл руки, впуская своего младшего на три минуты брата в крепкие объятия. Тот уткнулся носом ему в плечо, всхлипнув.

\- Прости меня, Лу, - прошептал он, вдыхая родной запах. - Я не хотел тебя пугать.

\- Т-ты и не напугал, - заикнулся он, тоже шепотом. - Просто я очень волновался. Я думал, тебе сделают больно.

"Ни одна боль от кулаков не сравнится с той, которую можешь причинить мне ты", - пронеслось в голове, но Уильям быстро прогнал эту мысль, не желая выяснять отношения прямо сейчас. Он лишь крепче сжал руки, а потом поднял лицо, прижавшись губами к щеке Луи.

\- Ну-ну, успокойся, - произнес он, вытирая большим пальцем слезу. - Что ты как маленький, м? Я ведь сильный, мне бы ничего не было. Помнишь, в семь лет я поколотил мальчика Дэйва, который был у нас в садике за то, что он отнял твою машинку? - Луи хихикнул, вспоминая, как он восхищался своим братом, что огрел игрушечным молотком большого толстого мальчика, который хулиганил и отнимал у всех игрушки. - Я всегда буду защищать тебя, слышишь?

\- Это... Это произошло из-за меня? - младший посмотрел в такие же голубые глаза, что и у него.

Уильям не ответил, лишь покачав головой и отстранившись от него совсем. 

\- Пошли домой, - он протянул ему руку, накидывая на плечо сумку. - Нас сегодня отпустили пораньше.

Луи ярко улыбнулся и подошел к брату, перекинув руку через его плечо и еще раз чмокнув в щеку.

***

Смоченная перекисью ватка снова коснулась опухших костяшек, впитывая кровь, и Уильям зашипел, пытаясь выдернуть руку из хватки маленькой ладони брата.

\- Больно, - проскулил он, когда перекись попала на рану. Луи лишь поднял его руку, аккуратно дуя на поврежденное место.

\- Будешь знать, как бить по металлической дверце, - начал учить он, все еще обдавая кожу потоками воздуха. 

Уильям мог поклясться, что его чертово сердце может разорваться от бесконечного умиления и невероятной любви к этому мальчику. Плевать, в каком именно контексте мы говорим о любви. Стоило братьям прийти домой, Луи тут же убежал на кухню доставать аптечку, усадив старшего на диван. И вот они закончили тем, что Луи неумело прижимал кусочек ватки к ранам на руках, постепенно стирая подсохшую кровь.

Он выкинул использованные кусочки в коробку с лекарствами, напоминая себе, что надо будет выкинуть. Луи оторвал немного от большой упаковки, а затем смочил ее слюной, поднося к месту под носом. Уильям позволил себе закрыть глаза и просто наслаждаться тем, как лицо обдавало теплое приятное дыхание со вкусом мяты (или Гримшоу? На тот момент это не имело значения), а руки аккуратно касались лица - одна держала щеку, а вторая вытирала нос.

Закончив нужные процедуры, Луи закрыл аптечку, достав из нее бинт, чтобы обмотать ладонь. 

\- Перестань хмуриться, морщины появятся, - предупредил он, когда близнец снова скорчил рожицу от неприятного ощущения грубоватой белой материи на поврежденной руке. 

\- Хочу и буду, я старше тебя, - закатил глаза он, на что Луи лишь хмыкнул.

\- Три минуты ничего не значат, дурак.

\- Еще как значат, Томмо-малыш.

\- Эй! - возмутился Луи. - Ладно, я все закончил, теперь твое лицо чистое, только вот придется стащить пудру у ма—

\- Не думай даже, - пробормотал Уильям. - Шрамы украшают мужчину.

Луи хихикнул.

\- Ну, ладно, мужчина, дай мне свою руку еще раз.

Голубоглазый протянул брату забинтованную ладонь, и внезапно тот прикоснулся к ней губами, легонько целуя каждую костяшку. Разряды мурашек пробежались по позвоночнику, когда он почувствовал прикосновения, от которых боль в руке улетучилась.

\- Мама же всегда делала нам так, когда мы раздирали себе колени на площадке, - прошептал он, опустив ладонь Уильяма. - Двинься сюда.

Уильям в замешательстве уставился на него, но подсел ближе, касаясь своими коленями Луи. Тот поправил черные очки на носу, а затем приблизился к лицу старшего, неожиданно для него оставляя долгий поцелуй на скуле. Он покрывал ее касаниями, и Уильям был готов умереть прямо на этом диване. Поцелуи медленно перешли от щеки к переносице, на которой красовалась царапина.

\- Больше нигде не болит? - спросил Лу, аккуратно глядя в глаза второму мальчику.

\- Эмм... Н-нет? - Это прозвучало как вопрос, но Уильям пребывал в слишком сильном удивлении, чтобы трезво мыслить. Ему казалось, что каждое поцелованное место теперь словно горело огнем, в то время как живот наполнился странными ощущениями трепета. - Разве что, - добавил он после пяти секунд молчания, - вот здесь, - он коснулся пальцем нижней губы, снизив громкость голоса до шепота.

Луи испуганно сглотнул, опустив взгляд голубых океанов на тонкие губы, нижняя из которых опухла из-за раны. А затем следующее, что помнит Уилл – это то, как он касается ими Луи, оставаясь в таком положении и закрывая глаза.

Неправильно.

Неправильно.

Неправильно!

Странные голоса кричали в голове тысячами тембров и громкостей, но был лишь один, тихий, как ветер в лесу, аккуратный и мелодичный голос, который несмотря на свою слабость выделялся изо всей этой кучи.

Покажи ему, что ты его любишь. Давай же.

Мягко приоткрыв рот, Уильям принялся двигать губами, касаясь кончиком языка нижней Луи. На мгновение ему показалось, что тот отвечал ему. Так и было – Луи робко повторил его движения, поднимая руку, чтобы впустить пальцы в волосы.

Но в мозгу загорелась ярко-красная лампа, а затем будто сирена взвыла на всю голову, заставляя его отстраниться и отшатнуться. Оба с расширенными глазами смотрели друг на друга.

\- Лу, я–

Уильям не успел договорить и даже ровным счетом извиниться, потому что младший уже вскочил с дивана, убежав наверх.

"Поздравляю, Томлинсон, звание "Глупец века" заслужено тобой в полной мере. 

Ты крупно облажался, идиот."


	3. Глава вторая

Чем Уильям Томлинсон и мог гордиться, так это своим умением четко разграничивать понятия "друг" и "товарищ". Нельзя сказать, что он был одиночкой. Но и сказать, что у него были друзья тоже нельзя. Те люди, с которыми он общался, были, в основном, простыми знакомыми. С ними можно было провести вечер в клубе или дома, посидеть где-нибудь большой или маленькой компанией. Они были неплохими, классными ребятами, но не теми, кому Уилл мог по-настоящему открыться. Он не мог рассказать им что-то, что мучает его разум и терзает душу. 

Настоящим другом, как думал парень, может быть только кто-то один – остальные в любом случае будут просто товарищами. Лучший друг – это человек, которого ты смело можешь считать частью своей семьи.

И у Уильяма этим человеком был Лиам Пейн.

Лиам был, казалось, самым добрым и теплым человеком на Земле, которого Уилл когда-либо встречал (мы не берем в счет Луи, ибо говорим немного о другом). Отзывчивый и понимающий, невероятно искренний и верный парень с карими глазами, похожими на растопленный шоколад, так сильно контрастирующими с его внешним видом и всем его обликом. 

Еще в возрасте девяти лет Уильям с Лиамом как-то поняли, что не созданы для чего-то светлого и теплого. В смысле, да, они могли быть романтичными иногда, и они умели выражать свои чувства и все такое. Но просто было что-то внутреннее, какое-то странное Я, отвергающее все эти розовые сопли. 

Поэтому сейчас они являлись восемнадцатилетними парнями, которые потихоньку загибались от любви, но все еще старались казаться сильными и мужественными друг для друга.

***

Оглушительная музыка била прямо в мозг, а от алкогольных паров в воздухе хотелось проблеваться. Уильям, к этому моменту уже дошедший до необходимой кондиции, пошатываясь, перемещался из одного конца зала в другой, когда рука Лиама упала на его плечо. 

\- Эй, приятель, - Пейн взглянул в остекленевшие глаза друга. - Да ты готов уже! Взбодрись, мы только пришли!

Он принялся похлопывать Томлинсона по щекам, от чего тот поморщился и отвернул голову.

\- Отъебись, Ли. Без тебя хреново, - Уилл хорошенько выругался и оперся о стену. По одному его виду Лиам сразу понял, что тот влип не по-детски.

\- Сейчас ты идешь в сортир, - парень склонился над ухом друга и с ухмыльнулся. - И хорошенько расслабляешься. Тот красавчик уже давно следит за тобой. 

Лиам мотнул головой в направлении туалетов, где возле стены, опершись на нее, стоял длинноногий парень с черными как смоль волосами и голубыми глазами. Рукава рубашки белого цвета были закатаны до локтей, открывая вид на огромное количество татуировок, узкие джинсы облегали ноги, а между зубами был зажат кончик языка, который позже, стоило Уиллу поймать взгляд незнакомца, вернулся на свое место во рту, и парень стал тыкать себя в щеку, имитируя таким образом что-то похожее на минет. 

Покрутив шеей и размяв руки, что вызвало смех у Лиама, Уилл направился через танцпол к молодому человеку, а затем приблизился и отметил для себя, что тот был довольно накаченным.

Парень сверкнул глазами, прежде чем протянул Уильяму свою ладонь.

\- Джейк, - представился он. - Ты здесь один?

Уилл потряс головой, показывая на Лиама, который уже разговаривал с кем-то по телефону. 

\- С другом пришел. Я... Эм.. Остин. Да, Остин. - Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Джейк жадно осматривал тело "Остина", принимая во внимание, каким приятным на вид был шатен с ярко-голубыми глазами, каштановыми волосами и черным кольцом в губе (фальшивый пирсинг, но Уильяму было плевать). - Ну...

Джейк вдруг положил свою руку на талию парню, наклоняясь так, чтобы касаться губами уха, а потом прошептал:

\- Ты не хочешь поразвлечься? - спросил он соблазнительно, сжимая руку на талии и кладя вторую на предплечье Луи, позже опуская ее вниз до ладони шатена и переплетая с ним пальцы. Он схватил их сцепленные руки и поднес к своим штанам, касаясь твердеющего бугорка внутри. - Ты заставил меня немного возбудиться, прелесть, гуляя тут и виляя своей попой.

Уильям был слишком пьян и слишком очарован привлекательностью черноволосого парня перед ним, чтобы отказать. Он лишь кивнул и отодвинулся от Джейка, а затем направился к кабинкам туалета, таща того за собой.

Стоило двери в одну из кабинок закрыться, тонкие и покусанные губы тут же накрыла мягкая и слегка пухлая пара других. Поцелуй вышел пьяным и неровным, зубы мерзко клацали, а Уильям чувствовал странную смесь виски и мяты в дыхании Джейка. Один язык оглаживал другой, а зубы темного парня сомкнулись на кольце, думая оттянуть его в сторону, но Томлинсон вовремя отстранился. 

Джейк внезапно опустился на колени перед Уиллом, толкая его в стену позади и начиная расстегивать ширинку. Второй парень учащенно задышал, когда почувствовал, что к твердеющей плоти прикоснулась рука, а пах обдало теплое дыхание. Прошла буквально секунда, прежде чем точно такое же тепло охватило его член, и Джейк начал двигать головой вверх и вниз, заставляя Уильяма лишь поскуливать от пьяного наслаждения. 

На одно мгновение Томлинсон-старший откинул голову на стену, закрыв глаза и продолжая испускать вздохи и легкие стоны от того, как хорошо чувствовался на нем влажный рот незнакомца. Он ощутил касание на бедре и понял, что Джейк похлопывал его чуть выше середины бедра, вероятно, спрашивая, может ли он проглотить все, чем Уилл кончит. 

Шатен оторвал затылок от кафеля стены и приоткрыл глаза, только для того, чтобы потом в ужасе и удивлении раскрыть их еще больше. 

Уильям либо настолько напился, либо просто настолько сошел с ума, что вместо худого лица Джейка и острых скул он увидел ничто иное, как до одури голубые глаза цвета океана, скрытые очками, а еще крохотные руки, сжимающие основание его члена, и то самое приятное лицо своего чертового брата Луи с его пуговкой-носиком и впалыми щеками. 

Этого не должно было случиться вообще, и Уильям полагал, что он лишь потеряет всю свою эрекцию от возникшей галлюцинации. Но этот вид лишь еще больше возбудил парня, заставляя вплести пальцы в волосы на затылке Джейка и начать трахать его в рот до тех пор, пока не излился ему в глотку. 

Джейк удовлетворенно вздохнул и встал, а потом чмокнул шатена в щеку и помыл руки, выходя из кабинки обратно в клуб, оставив Уилла наедине с самим собой и огромным вопросом насчет того, что ему сейчас привиделось.

Он подошел к раковине, нагибаясь над ней и открывая кран, а затем умылся холодной водой, надеясь хоть как-то вывести себя из чертового транса. Подняв голову, Уильям посмотрел на себя, с довольным видом окидывая взглядом опухшие губы и расширенные зрачки, которые почти полностью перекрывали голубой цвет его глаз. 

Дверь в туалет резко открылась и тут же хлопнула обратно, и внутрь ввалились парень с девушкой. Одна обхватывала талию молодого человека, в то время как тот сжимал в руках ее маленькую скрытую платьем задницу, приподнимая его края. Уилл скривил лицо в отвращении и вышел, решив не мешать паре.

А еще он решил, что ему следует напиться так, чтобы не помнить своего имени. А раз имени своего он помнить не собирался, следовательно, о Луи тоже намеревался забыть. 

Он нашел Лиама у той же барной стойки, потягивающего какой-то розовый коктейль через трубочку. 

\- Что за бабскую херню ты пьешь, - проворчал он, вырывая стакан из рук и допивая его одним залпом. - Ты же хренов мужик. Заказал бы давно виски. 

\- Ну, ну, закатай губу и вспомни, сколько тебе лет и где ты все еще учишься, а потом подумай, хватит ли тебе на половину стопки этого виски, - начал учить Лиам. Это было единственной вещью, которая раздражала Уильяма в Пейне. Как говорил Луи при встрече с ним, "Во тьме ночной, при свете дня – научит жизни Пейн тебя".

Уилл потряс головой, стараясь даже не подпускать к себе мыслей, хотя бы отдаленно связанных с братом. 

\- Что случилось? - Лиам с беспокойством спросил его, наклонив голову. Уилл отставил напиток в сторону, а затем горько пожал плечами.

\- Я просто полный придурок, который недавно поцеловал своего брата.

Прежде чем кареглазый смог сказать что-либо в ответ, шатен уже прикрыл его рот ладонью, с азартом в глазах посмотрев на него.

\- Не смей. Просто заткнись и позволь мне хорошо пробухать свои последние деньги. - Голубоглазый щелкнул пальцами, подзывая бармена. - Принесите нам водки, пожалуйста. 

\- Какой объем? 

Уильям достал из кармана кредитную карточку и, виновато поглядев на Лиама, произнес:

\- Я хорошо учился, поэтому мне разрешено потратить на свои любимые шоколадки примерно... - он закусил губу, думая, пропажу каких денег мать сможет простить ему, - ...триста долларов. 

Бармен удивленно посмотрел на него, но принял карту, проводя ей по аппарату оплаты. Лиам расширил глаза, приоткрыв рот еще раз, и Уилл все так же заткнул его ладонью.

\- Сегодня ты будешь тем типом друга, который позволит напиться, а не будет читать нотации. Заказывай себе, что ты там хотел. Ночь обещает быть длинной, Пейно.

 

***

Соседи семьи Томлинсон уже собирались вызывать полицию, когда услышали громкие крики возле большого дома Марка и Джоанны. Но когда они выглядывали из окон, то удивлению их не было предела, потому что видели они не какого-то обкуренного подростка, а одного из близнецов Томлинсон, Уильяма, прелестного и послушного прежде мальчика, который сейчас спотыкался и три раза упал на асфальт, порвав левую штанину на джинсах. 

\- Мамуля... Я дома! - проорал он, громко захлопнув за собой дверь. Свет из зала в окнах был виден с улицы, что значило, что Джоанна засмотрелась телевизор или же, не дай Бог, поджидала его. 

Колени немного затряслись, и Уильям зажмурился, икнув. Он кое-как снял с себя кеды, отбросив их в сторону, а затем чуть не растянулся на полу, громко ругнувшись. Послышались шаги, и шатен испуганно прижался к вешалке с зимней одеждой, которая всегда мешала им, находясь в прихожей летом, но сейчас могла спасти его жизнь. 

Зажегся свет, и он зажмурился, болезненно застонав и закрыв глаза руками. По позвоночнику прошелся холодный разряд, а сам парень начал ожидать криков и ругани матери. Но, видимо, судьба оказалась на его стороне, потому что в коридоре, скрестив руки, встал Луи в своих больших пижамных штанах, растянутой кофте и заспанным лицом со следом от подушки на щеке. Уильям бы умилился и потрепал брата за щеки, не бойся он сейчас облевать весь пол, лишь открыв рот. 

\- Ты что, больной? - как можно тише процедил младший сквозь зубы. - Мама слегка задремала в зале! Она ведь от тебя мокрого места не оставит, если сейчас увидит! 

С зала послышалась возня Джоанны.

\- Кто там?

\- Да мне поху...

Луи хлопнул его ладонью по голове, быстро подскочив и обхватив сзади подобно заложнику, закрыв второй рукой рот и волоча его в сторону второго этажа.

\- Мама, это я, извини! Просто споткнулся, - прошептал Луи, зыркнув на брата. - Заткнись и просто иди наверх. 

Едва перебирая ногами, Уильям все-таки сумел подняться по лестнице, хоть и выкрикивая что-то ну совсем неадекватное и путаясь в собственных ногах. Включив кран на полный напор, Луи надеялся, что это поможет утаить от мамы близкое "общение" его брата с унитазом. Прочесывая его волосы пальцами, Томлинсон-младший шептал что-то успокаивающее, и, кажется, это действительно помогало. Уже через несколько минут Уилл смог сам добраться до балкона и обмякнуть в глубоком кресле.

Луи знал, что будет ненавидеть себя позже за то, что делает. Зажав сигарету в губах, он поднес к ней зажигалку и неумело затянулся, старая ее раскурить. Противный дым тут же наполнил легкие, и парень закашлялся.

\- Иди ко мне, - позвал он, и Уильям, кряхтя и ругаясь, поднялся. Томлинсон-младший обхватил его одной рукой, прижимая к себе, а второй поднес сигарету к его губам. - Кури.

Что-то пробормотав под нос, Уилл послушно затянулся. Из его ноздрей и рта вырвались клубы дыма и сразу же растворились в холодном ночном воздухе. 

\- Тебе лучше? - тихо спросил Луи, заботливо придерживая брата. Тот как-то неоднозначно кивнул и в тот же момент, согнувшись в три погибели, вырвал все содержимое желудка на Томлинсона-младшего. Парень от удивления отскочил на несколько шагов назад, а Уильям, который остался без его поддержки, просто повис на ледяных перилах. 

\- Ну за что ты мне такой! - Луи подхватил брата под руки и, затащив в обратно в комнату, бросил на кровать. - Жди меня, мне надо отмыться. 

Выйдя из душа, Томлинсон-младший не смог сдержать улыбки: его брат, кое-как стянувший с себя одежду, забавно кутался в толстое одеяло. 

\- Давай-ка спать, пьянь. Приключений на сегодня тебе достаточно, - с этими словали Луи улегся рядом, на самый край, но тут же оказался в крепких объятиях Уилла. Его пальцы залезли под халат, слабо поглаживая теплую и очень нежную кожу груди и живота.

\- Не уходи... - промямлил он уже в полусонном состоянии. - Пожалуйста...

\- Спи уже, - Луи улыбнулся. - Куда ж я уйду от тебя.

Приятные прикосновения пальцев брата действовали на него усыпляюще. Закрыв глаза, парень по-родительски поцеловал Уильяма в лоб, и тот удовлетворенно прошептал:

\- Так люблю тебя, Лу...


	4. Глава третья

Солнце только начало подниматься, когда первый его лучик проскользнул в окно. Запутавшись в тюле, он ловко перепрыгнул прямо Луи на лицо, тут же пригревая. Парень поморщился во сне и попытался отвернуться, но уткнулся во что-то мягкое, теплое и очень-очень приятное. Это тепло было странным, совсем не похожим на то, что исходило от нагретой простыни. Оно будто прожигало его кожу, проходя насквозь. Луи даже на мгновение показалось, будто он лежит с кем-то в постели и его крепко прижимают к обнаженной груди, и...

О, черт. Луи был на самом деле уверен, что произошедшее этой ночью просто приснилось ему. Но, как оказалось, это было далеко не так. 

Сонливость тут же испарилась, и Луи открыл глаза, встречаясь ими с загорелой кожей шеи Уилла. Он спал на боку, обвив одной рукой талию младшего из близнецов, в то время как вторая все так же покоилась под халатом, касаясь живота прямо над прессом. Уильям откинул голову на подушку, и, должно быть, в такой позиции спать было не очень удобно, потому что рот его приоткрылся и тихий храп наполнил уши. 

Младший голубоглазый мальчик невольно опустил взгляд на тело своего брата, отмечая, что его физическая форма была довольно хорошей судя по тому, как иногда напрягался его живот, демонстрируя кубики пресса. При такой близости Луи видел каждый сантиметр, каждую родинку и крохотную волосинку, а также мог наблюдать за тем, как во сне двигается кадык его брата. 

Сам того не осознавая, он вдруг прикоснулся своими губами к месту, где шея переходит в плечо, оставляя там легкий поцелуй. Если бы он был честен с самим собой, он бы сказал, что ощущение кожи брата под его губами было приятным. А еще приятнее было ощущение губ брата под его. 

В тот день, когда Уильям поцеловал Луи, второй сразу же убежал в комнату. Куча чувств смешались в один большой, словно туго надутый шар, готовый лопнуть в любую минуту, в то время как мысли жалили и носились по голове. Луи не знал, что ему делать и как реагировать. Можно было проходить мимо и делать вид, что ничего не произошло или же брата вообще не существовало. Но какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказывало ему, что Уиллу будет слишком больно видеть игнорирование со стороны младшего. Был также вариант поговорить наедине и узнать все, что требуется. Но Луи слишком большой трус для этого. Поэтому он, не желая лишний раз оставаться наедине с Уильямом и вообще мыслями о нем, сел у себя в комнате и решил тогда отвлечься разговорами с Ником.

Ник. 

Это та часть повествования, опустить которую почти невозможно. 

Луи казалось, что он любил Ника. Гримшоу был первым абсолютно во всем у младшего Томлинсона, за исключением интимности. Каким бы милым, добрым и заботливым он ни был, Луи прекрасно знал, что первая любовь не всегда является той, которая станет твоей вечной любовью. Это лишь тот первый короткий опыт, который ты получаешь с кем-то, на кого твое сердце указало тебе самым первым. Некоторые винят свое сердце за неправильный выбор, но Луи даже и не думал жаловаться – Ник был тем чудесным другом и парнем, которого он хотел бы иметь рядом с собой всегда. 

Но тут же все его розовые и теплые мысли об их с Ником отношениях рушились, и между ними двумя, будто какое-то непонятное брошенное существо, вставал Уильям. Луи искренне не понимал, что изменилось в старшем и почему он стал так ревновать его. Он очень хотел узнать, и он смог бы выведать у него тайну, вызвав на разговор. Но что-то все время мешало ему и препятствовало этому. 

Может быть, это судьба не хочет, чтобы Луи знал?

Неожиданно раздавшийся тихий стон вырвал его из странных утренних мыслей, и Луи замер, притаившись и думая, что брату, должно быть, снится что-то. 

Пока младший близнец размышлял, он уже успел перевернуться в руках Уильяма так, чтобы лежать к нему спиной, прижимаясь к груди лопатками и слегка вжимаясь попой в бедро старшего. Во сне у них сплелись между собой ноги, но не то что бы Луи был против. Опять же, это было слишком тепло, чтобы разрушать. 

Томмо приготовился поспать еще немного, как вдруг случайно двинул ногами, и тут же что-то наполовину твердое коснулось его нижней части задницы. Дыхание старшего брата стало чуть прерывистее, и Луи с ужасом расширил глаза, приоткрыв рот и прижав к нему ладонь. 

Он сейчас был прямым свидетелем ничего иного, как мокрого сна его родного брата, который уже начал легонько поскуливать. 

Первой мыслью, неоновым красным светом в голове, было вылезти из кровати, подложив вместо себя подушку. Но крепкие руки не отпускали, а правая нога брата обхватывала нижнюю часть его собственных ног, будто специально преграждая ему путь.

Второй мыслью было разбудить Уилла и предложить ему воспользоваться ванной и рукой, и эта идея была почти воплощена в действительность. 

Но Луи, черт подери, не хотелось прерывать то, от чего брат стонал так сексуально.

\- Мххммм, черт, - продышали сзади шепотом, и бедра Уильяма шевельнулись так, что член оказался прижатым к телу младшего, получая небольшое трение. Луи принял решение просто перетерпеть и... ладно, послушать.

Как оказалось, стоны Уильяма были на самом деле красивыми. Слегка хриплые, дрожащие звуки срывались с губ, пока он слабо и едва заметно толкался в бедро Луи, держа голову откинутой на подушки, как прежде. С каждым движением руки сжимали талию второго голубоглазого сквозь халат. 

Сжав зубы, младший закрыл глаза, с позором чувствуя, что сам постепенно начинал твердеть от трения. Свободная рука потянулась к боксерам, сжимая член сквозь них. Этого вообще не должно было произойти, и Луи, как просто любящий своего парня бойфренд, обязан был отстраниться, вылезти и разбудить брата. 

Но ему нравилось, и он не хотел прерывать это. 

Он все еще сжимал рукой свою растущую эрекцию, как вдруг к его уху прижались губы, а обвитые вокруг талии руки начали сдавливать его подобно растению с длинными корнями, которые только и ищут, за что ухватиться. Толчки Уильяма стали рваными и более резкими, а ухо обдало горячее дыхание. 

Луи не раз слышал в своей комнате стоны Уильяма, и он, сам будучи мальчиком, знал, чем занимался тогда его брат. Он и сам делал так в самые невыносимые моменты. И он знал, что Уилл близок к концу только потому, что его бедра стали вжиматься в задницу глубже, а выдохи превратились в поскуливания.

\- Черт, блять, Лу-у-аххх...

Совершив последние три движения, Уильям замер, простонав последний раз на ухо младшему брату, который лежал в его объятиях, и его глаза напоминали сейчас два больших блюдца. 

 

***

 

Если и существовала вещь, от которой Уильям избавил бы человечество - так это похмелье. Голова будто трещала по швам, грозясь развалиться на две половины, оставив мозг на полу; во рту горчило от рвоты и ее мерзкий запах чувствовал даже сам Томлинсон. На тело будто положили огромную плиту, которая мешала ему и не позволяла встать. 

Он беспомощно открывал рот и жмурился от утреннего яркого солнца. Часы показывали полдень, и за окном был слышен смех. 

Уилл мысленно проклял всех, кто издает эти оглушительно громкие звуки, обещая отомстить всем как-нибудь, а потом попытал счастья в подъеме с кровати, что не увенчалось успехом, а лишь тем, что его снова засосало в рай подушек и одеял. 

Он не помнит, сколько еще пролежал в позе звездочки, выброшенной на берег, пока дверь в комнату не открылась (Уильям, если честно, смутно помнит, как он оказался у Луи в комнате), и на пороге не показался младший брат, держа в руках стакан с таблеткой и сочувственно улыбаясь ему. 

Не будь у старшего сейчас гонга в ушах и темных пятен перед глазами, он бы с радостью рассмотрел Луи и его милую пижаму с мишками (да, черт подери, ему восемнадцать, а он все еще носит всякие милые кофты и свитера, а еще домашние костюмы с милыми принтами). Волосы Лу были растрепаны, а на все еще слегка заспанные глаза надеты очки, форма которых просто идеально подходила его лицу. 

\- Доброе утро, - тихонько произнес он, проходя к тумбочке и ставя на нее стакан. - Мама утром искала кредитную карту и спрашивала, кто кричал ночью. Я сказал, что кредитную карту ты перепутал с пропуском, а ночью это я вскрикнул, потому что споткнулся. Ты понял меня? - строго спросил он, поднимая подбородок. 

\- Прости, - прохрипел Уилл, жмурясь, когда еще один солнечный луч ударил в глаза. - Правда, Лу, извини меня, пожалуйста. Кажется, я вчера на тебя набле—

\- Все нормально, Уи, - ласково успокоил он, и одна ласковая кличка "Уи" уже с детства говорила брату о том, что он прощен, и на него не обижаются.

\- Какие у тебя планы на сегодня? - шепотом поинтересовался старший, глотая таблетку и запивая ее половиной стакана воды. Он откинулся на подушки, ожидая, когда головная боль пройдет и перестанет пульсировать. - Мы могли бы, знаешь, сходить куда-нибудь вместе. В кинотеатре вроде что-то новое, и...

Он замолчал, когда увидел виноватый взгляд младшего. 

\- Лу?

\- Прости, - вздохнул тот. - Я просто... Я думал, ты будешь болеть от похмелья и не захочешь никуда идти, поэтому уже позвал Ника в кино. Это не свидание или что-то еще, мы просто сходим и посмотрим фильм. 

Шатен понимающе кивнул и немного погрустнел, но тут же лицо Томмо-младшего загорелось, и будто яркая лампочка вылетела над головой. 

\- Пошли вместе! 

От услышанного, Уильям мог поклясться, его таблетка чуть не полезла по горлу обратно. 

\- Что ты сказал? С ним? Нет-нет... Не-е-ет, - протянул он, жмурясь и качая головой. 

\- Ну, Уи, ну пожалуйста! - начал просить тот. - Я же знаю, что вы не слишком-то хорошо и ладите, и ты не любишь его и вообще то, что он встречается со мной, но вдруг у вас получится сблизиться? - он поднял умоляющий взгляд на Уильяма, улыбаясь ему застенчиво. - Уи, правда, это было бы важно для меня. Ты не представляешь, как я был бы рад, если бы ты пошел с нами...

Уилл прекрасно знал все уловки, на которые способен его брат, потому что он и сам имел их в себе. Похлопать ресницами, вытаращить глаза и состроить невинное выражение – это все, что требуется для того, чтобы даже самый твердый и непреклонный взрослый дал свое согласие на что-либо. 

Все еще ведя борьбу с похмельем, Уилл встал, тут же скривив лицо от боли в виске. Он потер его ладонью, как вдруг ее тут же накрыла другая. 

А затем, как и в тот день, мягкие губы прикоснулись к самому пульсирующему месту, будто забирая всю боль. Луи отстранился и улыбнулся, а потом встал, протягивая старшему руку. 

\- Так ты пойдешь?

\- Думаю, - Уилл замолчал для небольшой драматической паузы, - можно и попробовать. 

"Что ж, этот вечер обещает быть весьма интересным".


	5. Глава четвертая

"Что ж, этот вечер обещает быть интересным".

Уильям в последний раз поправил челку, прежде чем взглянул на себя в зеркало, отмечая то, как же все-таки ему идет черный цвет. Узкие штаны обхватывают бедра и задницу, что немного меньше, чем у Луи; любимая футболка Joy Division не заправлена (он ведь не совсем идиот), и она немного длиннее, чем рубашка с черепками на плечах, которая была надета сверху. 

Снизу раздался голос Луи, оповещающий о том, что Ник уже подъехал, и Уилл сделал глубокий вдох, молясь не сорваться и не убить этого ублюдка прямо там, если что-то пойдет не так. 

\- Я иду! - вскрикнул он и, последний раз крутанувшись, отправился вниз, увидев перед дверью отвратительную картину того, как Ник, прислонившись к косяку, целовал Луи, и это было так, что Уильям даже видел, как скользят их языки. Он цокнул и щелкнул пальцами, напоминая о себе. Ник отстранился и слащаво ухмыльнулся, в то время как Луи лишь покраснел до кончиков ушей. Уилл понимал, что это зрелище ему предстоит сегодня увидеть порядочное количество раз – возможно даже такое, что это отложится в его памяти и будет сниться. 

\- Детка, нам обязательно его брать? - проныл Ник, с раздражением зыркнув на старшего Томлинсона. - Он ведь... А вдруг он испачкает мне салон машины? Я только сегодня забрал ее с мойки, вообще-то!

Луи погладил его по щеке, и Уилл сжал челюсти, потому что даже к нему так не прикасаются. 

\- Ник, ну, хватит. Вы можете хотя бы день потерпеть и воздержаться от ссор? Я, так-то, хотел, чтобы мой брат и парень ладили друг с другом. 

\- Хорошо. Но я сяду на заднем сидении с тобой, - Ник поиграл Луи бровями, заставляя того покраснеть еще больше. 

***

\- Напомни мне еще раз, Ник, - процедил Уильям сквозь зубы, с силой сжимая кожаную обивку руля, - почему я должен вести твою рухлядь?

Ответом ему послужило сначала уже въевшееся в мозг цоканье языком, а затем мерзкий голос Гримшоу, в котором явно звучала издевка:

\- Потому что мы заняты, разве не ясно?

Смачно выругавшись, Томлинсон-старший выудил из уже полупустой пачки сигарету и с яростью закурил, даже не пытаясь пускать дым в приоткрытое окно. Послышался взвизг, и Ник с чмоком оторвался от губ младшего парня, который тяжело дышал. "Господи, дай мне сил не убить этого ублюдка", подумал Уильям, затягиваясь. 

\- Убери ебаную сигарету, - услышал он, спустя считанные секунды, но особого значения не придал, потому что тихий голос брата и губы тут же успокоили взбесившегося владельца авто. Ладно, может быть, за это ему стоило сказать спасибо. 

Все последующее время в пути Уилл промолчал, лишь изредка бросая взгляд в зеркало, но сердце все же неприятно саднило, когда он видел их поцелуи, а хуже того – слышал тихие полустоны Луи в рот Гримшоу. Заезжая на парковку, он вжал педаль тормоза в пол с такой силой, что машина, резко толкнувшись, замерла на месте. Ник, до этого нависший над Луи, с силой влетел в сидения, заставив того засмеяться и покрыться румянцем.

Один—ноль в пользу Уильяма Томлинсона.

\- Вставай, чего разлегся, - хмыкнул Уилл, открывая дверь и выходя из машины. Не забыв при этом херакнуть ей при закрытии. Звук пронесся по парковке, и старший близнец ухмыльнулся, видя, как покраснел Ник. 

\- Игра только началась, Томлинсон, - прорычал он, резко притягивая к себе Луи и наклоняя его назад как девушку, настойчиво и грязно целуя, облизывая его язык после этого. - Один—один. 

***

Покупка билетов и еды на время сеанса, благо, прошла без травм и происшествий. Усевшись на своих местах (сученыш Гримшоу взял последний ряд, во-первых. А во-вторых, фильм был ничем иным, как гребанным ужастиком, коих, Уилл знал, младший брат боялся с самого детства). 

После просмотра нескольких трейлеров, свет погас, и Уильям надел 3D-очки (да, ублюдок решил довести беднягу Луи до срыва, наверное). Первым, что зрители увидели на экране был лес, синий от темноты ночи, наполненный странными звуками животных.

Съемка будто шла от первого лица на любительскую камеру. Изображение тряслось, человек-оператор-главный герой падал и спотыкался, как вдруг–

Луи взвизгнул и вцепился в плечо Ника, когда на камеру из кустов выпрыгнуло какое-то чудовище. Звуки рвущейся плоти и брызг крови наполнили зал, и Уильям в отвращении сморщился, запуская ладонь в попкорн. 

Он уже почти расслабился заново и вернулся к просмотру фильма, как вдруг даже на момент забывшаяся симфония под названием "Пососись со мной на заднем ряду" послышалась справа, и это действительно было достаточно громко для того, чтобы Уильям психанул. 

Он покашливал и издавал деланное "кхм", и женщина с переднего ряда даже предложила ему таблетку от боли в горле. Но Ник лишь не глядя показывал ему средний палец, а Луи в это время поскуливал, обхватывая лицо парня ладонями. 

Это лицо Уильяма должно так идеально вписываться в его крохотные ладошки.

Левая рука, та, что держала ведерко с попкорном, случайно дернулась, и Уилл неловко ойкнул, когда добрая пригоршня посыпалась на ширинку Гримми. 

Тот зарычал и оторвался на секунду, наклонившись к уху старшего из близнецов:

\- Если ты сейчас сделаешь это еще раз, клянусь, я трахну его прямо на этом сидении. 

Уилл раздраженно фыркнул и откинулся назад, вставив в уши наушники. Все равно кино почти без звука, а музыка хотя бы избавит его от внешних мерзких "чмоков" Гримшоу. 

Однако, краем глаза он заметил, как рука этого чудовища ползла вниз по бедру его брата, а пальцы уже играли с собачкой на ширинке. Бедный Луи, весь раскрасневшийся, вжимался в кресло с такой силой, что, казалось, вот-вот войдет в саму обивку и сольется с ним. Ярость в Ульяме достигла своего пика, и он совершенно случайно вылил всю свою колу прямо на штаны Ника. Тот резко вскочил на ноги и, не обращая внимания на шиканье, заорал:

\- Какого, блять, хрена ты творишь?! - взревел он, вслескивая руками и пытаясь оттереть с бежевых штанов коричневый напиток. - Они же новые, ты, сволочь!

Уильям лишь похлопал ресницами и посмотрел на него, наигранно удивившись. 

\- Я... Прости, Ник, я не хотел, - произнес он. Гримшоу в шестнадцатый (да, он считал) раз показал ему "fuck" и вылетел вон из зала, напугав бедную девушку, которая ждала окончания сеанса, чтобы забрать очки. 

\- Мне кажется, или я слышу вздох облегчения, - улыбнулся Уилл, когда его брат перебрался поближе к нему. Тот приподнял его руку своей, скользя в объятия. 

\- Он бывает немного... настойчив, - тихо сказал Луи, прижимаясь щекой к руке Уилла. Тот сразу же откинул подлокотник и удобнее обнял брата за плечи одной рукой, второй, тем временем, успокаивающе поглаживая по ноге. Скрежеты и крики стали сходить на нет, что означало приближение к развязке. 

На протяжении всего остатка сеанса лицо Уильяма не покидала улыбка, ведь его брат оказывался настоящим трусишкой, когда речь заходила о ужастиках. То зарываясь лицом в волосы Томлинсона-старшего, то тихо бормоча что-то о кошмарах и карме, Луи-таки дожил до окончания фильма и был непередаваемо рад светлому залу и легкой музыке, что его наполняла. 

Основная часть толпы уже разбрелась по своим делам, и потеряться стало практически невозможно, поэтому Уилл, оставив брата на одном из диванчиков в холле, отправился на поиски этого засранца Гримшоу.

\- Стой здесь и никуда не уходи, понял меня? - приказал он строгим голосом, на что Луи хихикнул. 

\- Я же тебе не малыш, Уи, - улыбнулся он. 

\- В прошлом году мы с мамой потеряли тебя, потому что ты ушел смотреть конструктор в магазине, "не малыш", - напомнил ему старший брат, а затем, поцеловав в щечку, все-таки пошел в сторону туалетов. Всю дорогу из одного конца коридора в другой он все никак не мог выкинуть из головы свою маленькую победу над Ником. 

Который, собственно говоря, обнаружился в ближайшем туалете за весьма интересным занятием.

\- Кхм, - громко прочистил горло Уильям, опираясь на дверь и скрещивая руки на груди, с поднятой бровью смотря на вид, открывшийся перед ним. - Думаю, я немного помешал вам, мистер Гримшоу?

Ник дернулся, разрывая поцелуй с каким-то блондином, что был прижат к раковине длинным телом второго парня.


	6. Глава пятая

Уильям в последнее время стал чаще драться, и виной всему чертова ревность его брата ко всем подряд. А еще это гребанное чувство ответственности за младшего парня. Уиллу всегда казалось, что Луи такой хрупкий, такой маленький и слабенький по сравнению с ним - накаченным, угловатым и грубым. Он всегда считал своим долгом защищать близнеца и, в нужном случае, въехать по морде тому, кто хоть как-нибудь обидел Луи.

Как только Уильям зашел тогда в туалет кинотеатра и увидел, как Ник целует какого-то парня, глаза заполонил будто красный туман, а по венам побежала более разгоряченная кровь. Он был словно похож сейчас на быка, которому помахали красной тряпкой, намереваясь поиграться с ним. Только вот Уилл не любит играть. 

Он сорвался со своего места, тут же отлепляя Гримшоу от паренька и прижимая его за шиворот к стене. Шатен занес кулак прямо над его лицом, и уже собирался хорошенько разукрасить физиономию Ника, как вдруг из-за спины вместе с хлопком двери послышалось:

\- Уильям, что ты делаешь?! Отпусти его, сейчас же!

Голубоглазый вздрогнул и обернулся, увидев у входа в туалет Луи, скрестившего руки и злобно глядящего на брата. Первый отпустил Гримшоу, заставляя его перевести дыхание (что было очень наигранно, будто Уильям его чуть не задушил). Уилл прокашлялся:

\- Лу, это не–

\- Малыш, я же говорил тебе, что нельзя брать с собой этого необразованого кретина! Он распускает руки прямо в общественном месте! - Ник побежал к младшему из близнецов, обнимая его и утыкаясь в шею, для чего пришлось нагнуться. Луи лишь гладил его по спине, недовольно покачав брату головой. 

\- Уи, я не ожидал от тебя этого, - горько шепнул он и вышел из туалета вместе с Гримшоу. 

Кажется, нижнее веко вот-вот готово было задергаться от ненависти, а сердце сжало от горькой обиды. Обиды на то, что родной, черт подери, родной брат не выслушал его, поверив этим глупым жалобам от Ника. 

Уильям все-таки нанес удар, но по стене, от чего потом схватился за кулак, который сковала боль от соприкосновения с плиткой. В кармане раздался звук пришедшего сообщения, и Уилл, потерев кулак еще немного, выудил из кармана устройство. 

"Уи, Ник очень сильно обиделся на тебя. Мы уже уехали, извини. Доедешь сам?   
p.s. Мы поговорим насчет случившегося дома.   
p.p.s. Дома я буду поздно. Сегодня моя очередь напиваться в стельку.   
ххх"

Не будь на этом сотовом телефоне фотографий и любимой музыки близнецов, Уильям бы еще минутку поиграл в истеричку и разбил бы его о пол. 

 

***

 

Тишина дома медленно пробиралась под кожу, и даже тиканье часов казалось топотом ног по паркету. Спасал лишь фильм, который раскопал Уильям на полке с DVD – гребанный "Марли и Я", как назло оказавшийся единственным нормальным среди кучи запутанных фильмов о любви, которые принадлежали матери, а еще стопки детективов и боевиков, наштампованных по одному сюжету и даже имевших одинаковых персонажей – эти фильмы смотрел Марк, отчим близнецов и еще двух девочек – Лотти и Физзи, которым сейчас уже было достаточно лет для того, чтобы съехать отсюда. 

Уильям тоже очень хотел съехать. Ему восемнадцать, он уже совершеннолетний, а значит, может найти себе съемную квартирку где-нибудь на окраинах города. Проблема была лишь в деньгах, как, собственно, и всегда. Уилл очень хотел самостоятельно оплачивать свое жилье, не получая средств от родителей. Он уже не раз заводил у себя в голове мысль о том, что пора, наконец, найти себе работу и уехать отсюда. У него получилось бы, может быть, забыть в этом случае о Луи и о том, как сильно Уильям любил его. В это же время хотелось забрать его с собой. Уилл очень желал о том, чтобы у него была возможность бесконечно целовать и обнимать брата, и никто не увидел этого и не осудил бы. 

Но Уильям быстро вытряхнул из головы все посторонние мысли. Сейчас главным для него было чувство сожаления к семье Гроган, которая потеряла своего любимого питомца. Ладно, Уилл даже позволил себе всплакнуть, ибо он понимает, каково это – потерять домашнее животное. Когда близнецам было около пяти лет, Марк привез домой из командировки маленького щенка-далматинца. У него была белая в черные пятнышки шерстка, а правое ушко и левая передняя лапка были темно-серыми. Луи предлагал назвать его Тоби, а Уильям – Джеком.

В итоге, Тоби Джек Томлинсон вырос большим красивым псом, хорошо отдрессированным и приученным ко всему. Но прошло около пяти лет с его приезда в семью, и уже десятилетние мальчики столкнулись с потерей Тоби Джека. Бедняга отравился куском мяса, который подкинули во двор какие-то хулиганы. В ту ночь, когда собака умерла, Луи навзрыд плакал и кричал, а Уилл успокаивал его, чувствуя, что в глазах у самого нещадно щипит. 

За своими воспоминаниями Уильям даже не заметил, что снова отвлекся от фильма, и поэтому, когда он вышел из облака картинок и отрывков их жизни с любимым псом, на телевизоре уже проплывали титры. Взглянув в окно, Томлинсон с разочарованием заметил, что еще даже не стемнело. Небо приобрело темно-розовый оттенок, смешанный с фиолетовым и персиковым. Солнце почти скрывалось за горизонтом, и дома, стоявшие в конце ряда улицы, на котором живет семья Томлинсон, виднелись только темными силуэтами. Уильям встал с дивана и потянулся, после чего подошел к окну, открывая его и впуская в зал свежий, уже начинавший слегка холодеть, воздух. 

Уилл искренне ненавидел такие вечера, когда оставался дома один, потому что делать было совершенно нечего. Обычно, да, он мог сходить к Лиаму и позвать его в клуб, но, во-первых, сегодня воскресенье, а это значит, что завтра им идти на занятия, и Лиам ни за что не согласится пойти куда-то. А во-вторых, странное едкое предчувствие чего-то плохого закралось в грудь, не позволяя нормально думать. Уильяму казалось, что вот-вот что-то должно было случиться, и это чувствовалось действительно страшно. 

Решив попробовать очистить себя от всего негатива, скопившегося вообще за все эти выходные, голубоглазый пошел в никакое иное место, как на крышу. Еще когда мальчики Томлинсон были маленькими, а сестры жили с ними, девочки показали им лестницу в саду, которую папа использовал осенью, чтобы собирать яблоки с деревьев. Ребята вчетвером подняли ее и разложили, после чего забрались на крышу их дома. Тогда на дворе стоял июль, и бордового цвета черепица обжигала касавшиеся ее поверхности голые детские ноги, и близнецы забавно прыгали по более ровному и почти горизонтальному элементу крыши, ища место, где можно было бы встать. Они тогда нашли это место – за одним из выступов с противоположной от солнца стороны, и там было довольно комфортно сидеть. 

Зайдя в комнату перед своим походом на крышу и захватив блокнот, карандаш со стеркой и ручку, Уильям спустился обратно на первый этаж, после чего вышел из дома и закрыл дверь. Он подошел к почтовому ящику, флажок на котором был поднят вверх, и открыл крышку железной коробки, закругленной сверху и украшенной наклейками машинок и роботов, края которых хорошенько поистрепались. 

Внутри не было ничего интересного – пара счетов, как всегда; кучка рекламных буклетов; извещения с почты и еще что-то, адресованное маме. Положив все это на коврик у дома, Уильям все же решил вернуться к своей цели. 

Шатен обошел дом и принялся искать лестницу, которую позже обнаружил в кучке опавшей сухой листвы. Томлинсоны уже купили себе новую лестницу, после того, как Луи упал со старой деревянной, у которой обломилась одна ступенька, и сломал себе руку. Новая была уже железной, чтобы не только быть крепче, но еще и не портиться от дождя или снега. 

Так как солнце уже почти скрылось, а на улице был не июль, Уильяму было комфортно, и ноги, ступни которых уже были голыми, так как он снял кеды, ничего не жгло. Он уже давно не был здесь, а крыша пережила ремонт и смену черепицы, так что теперь она была темно-зеленой, но конструкция ее осталась прежней. 

Обойдя все веточки и листочки, лежавшие на поверхности, Уилл дошел до середины, откуда открывался красивый вид на их улицу. Одним из больших плюсов места, где они жили, было озеро, которое расположилось в самом низу, в конце порядка домов. Будучи маленьким, Уильям не совсем замечал, как красиво было у них, но сейчас, поддавшись воспоминаниям и размышлениям, он все-таки увидел сквозь пелену мыслей, как издалека был виден блеск воды. 

Рука обхватила карандаш и прижала его к бумаге, начиная проводить аккуратную линию, собираясь делать очертания полукруга (Уильяму нравилось делать рисунки, созданные будто в овальной или полукруглой рамке). Подняв голову, парень взглянул наверх, и он уже было собрался окунуться еще глубже в свое вдохновение и продолжить рисовать, как вдруг слух уловил тихий всхлип. 

\- Уи? - прохныкали снизу, и Уильям выглянул вниз. Сердце тут же пропустило удар, когда он увидел Луи, усевшегося на ступеньки дома и спрятавшего лицо в ладонях. 

\- Лу? Господи, Лу, почему ты плачешь? - позвал старший, и близнец дернул головой, опустив руки. - Я... Я закрыл дом, чтобы никто не вошел, но я сейчас спущусь, подожди...

\- Нет-нет! - Луи резко встал и посмотрел на его. - Я думаю, там мне будет немного полегче. Можно я п-поднимусь? Я хочу посидеть с тобой там. 

\- Лестница стоит уже у стены, конечно, залезай, - волнуясь, подбодрил Уильям, откидывая в сторону блокнот с недоделанным наброском. Он подбежал к краю, помогая уже поднявшемуся до конца Луи залезть, после чего оба вернулись к тени, усаживаясь там. 

\- Давно ты пришел?

\- Нет, примерно минуту назад, - Луи шмыгнул носом, и Уильям заметил, какими покрасневшими были его глаза. - Я просто... я хотел изв-виниться, потому что–

\- Так, - Уилл пересел, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза брату. - Почему ты пришел? Ник должен был...

Его прервал всхлип. 

\- Уи, я... П-прости меня, - заплакал мальчик. - Ник, он, он мне... Он мне из-из–

Луи не договорил, утыкаясь в грудь Уилла и начав подрагивать, в то время как слезы намочили тонкую ткань черной футболки. 

\- Тише, тише, не говори ничего, ладно? - старший погладил брата по голове и поцеловал его в макушку. - Это произошло в кино, да?

Близнец поднял голову и взглянул на него большим глазами, после чего прошептал:

\- В кино?! О, Боже! - взвыл он, скомкав в руках майку. - Эт-то... Получается, это было два раза!

\- Блять, я убью его, - злостно пробормотал Уильям, обнимая брата все крепче и крепче. - Не плачь, милый, пожалуйста. Посмотри на меня, м? - Когда парень поднял голову, второй продолжил: 

\- Ты самый чудесный, знаешь это? Черт подери, ты самый добрый, умный, любящий и заботливый. И я просто не понимаю, насколько туп Гримшоу, если он оставил тебя. Лу, пожалуйста, не надо так плакать. У тебя такие красивые глаза, а ты плачешь! - Уилл улыбнулся, когда Луи хихикнул. - И ты сам, ты очень красивый. Господи, если честно, будь я на месте Ника, я бы только и делал, что целовал тебя бесконечно, - он обхватил его лицо ладонями. - Я бы, блять, каждый день показывал тебе, как сильно люблю тебя... Я... Черт, я не могу этого не сказать, - шатен опустил одну ладонь с лица младшего близнеца, опуская ее на шею. Он глубоко вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, а затем закончил свою речь, переборов чувство волнения, комом скрутившееся в желудке. Уильям приблизил свое лицо так, чтобы носы почти касались, а голубые глаза смотрели друг на друга. 

\- Ты не представляешь, Лу, как сильно я тебя люблю. Если бы только было возможно, я бы показал тебе всю свою любовь. 

\- Так покажи, - раздалось в тишине шепотом, и Уиллу на мгновение показалось, что это был просто шелест ветра. Старший приоткрыл до этого закрытые глаза, встречаясь с голубым океаном, в волнах которого будто плескалось огромное множество эмоций. 

\- Что? - переспросил парень, не совсем понимая. Луи улыбнулся, наклоняя голову влево и двигаясь все ближе.

\- Покажи мне, Уи. Поцелуй меня, - попросил еле слышно младший брат, прежде чем губы близнецов соприкоснулись. 

Электрический ток, пробежавший по спинам, был настолько сильно ощутимым, что думалось, будто он сможет стать видимым, показав себя тоненькой паутинкой молний. 

Это соприкосновение было похоже на то же, которое было у них в тот день, когда Луи обрабатывал руку и лицо Уильяма. Но тогда все было полностью по-другому. 

В этот раз, это Луи был тем, кто сделал первый шаг. 

Младший аккуратно приоткрыл рот, зажимая между своими губами нижнюю Уильяма и оттягивая ее, после чего легонько сжал ее зубами и обвел языком. Глаза были крепко зажмурены, но оба парня следом расслабились, поддаваясь ощущениям и просто прикрыв их, позволяя векам легонько подрагивать. Уильям тяжело выдохнул, когда ладошка вцепилась в его торчащие в беспорядке волосы, оттягивая их и перебирая. Он опустил свою собственную с шеи Луи на талию, чтобы притянуть его ближе к себе. Не отрываясь, они оба пересели так, что теперь близнец сидел на коленях старшего брата, обняв его за шею. 

Поцелуй был неумелым и неровным, и иногда они легонько постанывали или хихикали, но ничего из этого не могло помешать всем костям Уилла превратиться в чертово желе. Это было так неоригинально – целоваться на крыше, которую освещало готовое сесть солнце, – но не то что бы кто-то был против этого. 

Луи аккуратно коснулся своим языком уголка рта, тихо прося о разрешении, которое тут же было дано. Он скользнул им между губ Уильяма, сталкиваясь с его собственным и содрогаясь от ощущения, сжимая волосы брата крепче. Губы сминали друг друга, зубы сталкивались, языки сплетались, а до этого тихо шелестящий ветер был смешан с легкими причмокиваниями и еще некоторыми посторонними звуками вроде смешков и тяжелого дыхания. 

Отстранившись, оба близнеца были довольны собой: губы напротив покраснели, опухли и блестели от слюны, волосы были в полном беспорядке, а голубые глаза сияли, и внутренний свет смешивался с ярким солнцем, блики которого играли повсюду. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал хриплым голосом Уильям, и, если сердце Луи в этот момент растаяло, никто не имел права винить его.


	7. Глава шестая

Уильям проснулся с невероятным для себя открытием. 

Он, кажется, нашел все-таки расшифровку этого сопливого словосочетания из романов — Идеальное Утро. И помог ему в этом никто иной, как прелестный Луи, сопящий под боком. 

Солнце сегодня было спрятано за легкими облаками светло-серого, почти белого, цвета, и в комнату через окно дул легкий прохладный ветерок, заставлявший кожу рук покрываться мурашками. Как только Уилл проснулся, улыбка от уха до уха медленно растянулась на его лице, и, имей он ушки, как у кота, они бы забавно дернулись. Картина, открывшаяся его слегка еще замутненному взору, заставила бы всех девушек мечтательно вздохнуть, а мам и бабушек протянуть ручки, потому что за эти прелестные слегка надутые и розоватые щечки нельзя было не хотеть легонько потрепать. 

Немного опустившись по кровати, Уильям передвинулся поближе к брату, почти касаясь кончиком своего носа его, чувствуя на своем подбородке теплое дыхание. Ресницы трепетали, а рот был слегка приоткрыт, из-за чего кончик языка слегка торчал в уголке. Уилл перекинул руку через талию Луи так, чтобы обнять его, а затем приблизился и поцеловал его в нос, заставляя пошевелиться и сморщиться. 

\- Пора вставать, - тихонько прохрипел старший брат, на что в ответ лишь получил сонное ворчание и неразборчивое "Отстань". Уильям хихикнул и поднял руку с талии Луи на его шею, притягивая к себе для поцелуя, который не успел продлиться даже пяти секунд, потому что младший сразу раскрыл глаза и отодвинул брата. 

\- Глупый, - возмущенно пробормотал он и, как только заметил испуганное выражение лица Уильяма, усмехнулся и чмокнул его в щеку. - У меня изо рта плохо пахнет, а ты лезешь ко мне, - улыбнулся он, прикрывая свои и так полузакрытые глаза и кладя голову на обнаженное плечо старшего брата. Тот лишь покрепче прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в макушку и вдыхая запах своего шампуня. Маленький засранец воровал у Уильяма шампуни, мыло и гели для душа с самого детства, а потом с невинным выражением лица говорил ему:

\- Это не я, оно само прилетело ко мне на полочку, Уи!

Уилл хихикнул от воспоминания, и Луи глянул вверх на него, слегка сталкиваясь носом с подбородком при движении головой. 

\- Чего ты смеешься?

\- Да так, - хитро усмехнулся старший брат. - Вспомнил, каким воришкой ты был в детстве. - Он еще раз сделал глубокий вдох, будто стараясь запечатлеть у себя в памяти этот аромат. - Ты до сих пор крадешь у меня шампуни, глупый. 

Луи сделал вид, что возмутился, деланно раскрывая и закрывая рот, словно рыба. Близнец сонно ухмыльнулся, резко наклоняясь и затягивая его в сладкий утренний поцелуй, когда младший снова повторил действия, полностью игнорируя его возмущенное мычание и попытки вырваться. В конечно итоге Луи сдался, и его руки, сжимавшие плечи брата в кулаках, поднялись к затылку, и пальцы сплелись с волосами, изредка дергая за некоторые пряди. 

Безусловно, эти поцелуи, этот Луи, эти превосходные секунды, которые сейчас были у Уильяма – как раз то, чего так не хватало ему. Он словно чувствовал, что на пустом месте в груди начинает зарождаться большой шар с новыми эмоциями и ощущениями. Это, поистине, было невероятно, и Уилл все еще не мог толком осознать, что, наконец-то, никакие Гримшоу не помешают ему наслаждаться братом в полной мере, ничего не опасаясь, не боясь реакции или ответа от младшего. 

Но все-таки была одна, а точнее две, вещи, которые все еще стояли нерешенными и отодвинутыми в дальний ящик головы старшего из близнецов. 

***

Проблемой номер один стала школа. 

Как им вести себя там? Естественно, они не могут ходить там за руку, целоваться у шкафчиков и делать все прочее, что делал Луи, встречаясь с Ником. Другие их просто не поймут. Да и кто будет нормально реагировать на двух братьев, целующихся посреди коридора? Это немного угнетало – знать, что им нельзя открыто себя вести в школе, в общественных местах или где-то еще. 

Но Уильяму больше было грустно не из-за себя, а из-за Луи, потому что он заслуживал гораздо большего, по мнению Уилла. Чего-то вроде громкого "Я люблю тебя!" с крыши какого-нибудь дома, крепко сплетенных пальцев при прогулке по школьному коридору, сладких поцелуев и объятий на траве посреди парка. А он не мог дать ему этого, и, будь проклята их родственная связь, их сходство, потому что именно вокруг этого все и крутилось. 

Было решено, что в школе они будут стараться привлекать как можно меньше внимания. И если у Луи это получалось, то Уильяму было трудно подавить желание увести парня в туалет или спрятаться где-нибудь под трибунами на школьном футбольном поле, чтобы целовать до потери дыхания. Просто, черт подери, его завораживало все: как смеется Луи, откидывая голову назад и заливаясь звонким хохотом, вызванным очередной шуткой Найла Хорана, веселого ирландца и их одноклассника; как он улыбается всем девочкам, что подходят к нему и здороваются (в такие моменты, когда кто-то флиртует с Луи, старший начинал напрягаться, но волнение тут же сменялось гордостью, и волна любви омывала его розовой водой с головы до ног, когда он видел, как брат мягко качает головой, девушки опускают голову и уходят, а Луи поворачивается и мило улыбается через весь коридор брату). 

Можно перечислять до бесконечности, что привлекало Уильяма в Луи. И если кто-то скажет, что, мол, любить своего брата близнеца, это как наслаждаться самим собой. Но Уилл даже не был близок к этому. Он прекрасно знал, что, хоть внешностью они и две капли воды, изнутри они на самом деле разные, как огонь и вода. 

***

\- Мы с отцом уезжаем в командировку завтра, - начала Джоанна, пока вся семья завтракала. - Нас не будет около десяти дней, и дом мы оставим на вас. Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, ничего не сжечь и не взорвать. - Уильям хмыкнул, вспоминая, как в позапрошлом году он устроил на кухне пожар, решив испечь пирог. - Мальчики вы взрослые, я прекрасно понимаю, что захотите воспользоваться нашим отсутствием, - она кивнула на непонимающих ничего парней. - Захотите привести кого-то в дом – делайте это где угодно, но, прошу, не трогайте нашу с отцом кровать. 

Уилл ухмыльнулся, увидев румянец, проступивший на щеках Луи. Джоанна говорила об осторожности именно из-за него, потому что когда младшему было шестнадцать, мать случайно застукала его, трущегося с Гримшоу на кровати (Луи тогда готов был продать душу или сделать что-нибудь, лишь бы только стереть из своей памяти тот ужасный момент и широко раскрытые глаза мамы).

\- Нам все понятно, ма, - в унисон ответили сыновья, после чего встали из-за стола, чтобы подняться наверх и забрать с комнат свои учебники. 

Прежде чем спуститься, Уильям по дороге к лестнице завернул в комнату Луи, застав его там с портфелем в руках. Первый улыбнулся ему, а затем приблизился, нарушая личное пространство брата, и повалил на кровать. 

\- Ты помял мне рубашку, - возмущенно выдохнул Луи. - И мы сейчас раздавим мой телефон в портфеле. 

\- А если так? - Уильям приподнял их, разводя руки брата в стороны и снимая по очереди лямки портфеля. Он вытащил его из-под парня, сбрасывая на пол возле кровати. - Теперь тебе удобно, мы ничего не раздавим, а это значит, что я могу на удачу тебя поцеловать. 

Луи приподнял голову, обхватывая одной рукой лицо Уильяма, а другой обхватив его плечо, притягивая к себе до тех пор, пока губы не соприкоснулись. Младшему брату, если честно, было радостно от того, как быстро Уилл сдавался в поцелуе: он всегда начинался как-то неровно или быстро, а потом темп потихоньку становился меньше, превращаясь в конце в простое скольжение одних губ по другим, соприкосновение языками и перекатывания по кровати в поисках удобного положения для обоих. 

\- Мы опоздаем, - шепнул Луи, оторвавшись от близнеца с тихим чмоком. - Давай же, поднимай с меня свою задницу, - он игриво толкнул брата в грудь, который уткнулся лицом в его плечо, глупо улыбаясь. 

\- Это у тебя задница. Я худее тебя, знаешь ли. 

\- Ты только что назвал меня толстяком? - ахнул второй брат, спихнув с себя старшего и седлая его талию. - Я бы сейчас отомстил тебе, но мы реально опаздываем в школу, Уи. 

\- И что бы ты сделал? - ухмыльнулся тот, но ухмылка быстро стерлась, и дыхание сперло, когда Луи наклонился и куснул его за нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее и отпуская на место, после чего опустился и стал оставлять легкие поцелуи на линии челюсти, пока не дошел до шеи. Он прикусил кожу на левой стороне, сжимая ее зубами и принимаясь засасывать. 

Позже, когда близнецы уже шли по коридору, Уильям мог или не мог (мог, на самом деле) светиться и гордо задирать голову иногда, показывая всем красный засос. И, черт, если бы его телефон не разрядился, он бы сфотографировал лицо Лиама в тот момент.


	8. Chapter 8

Долгожданный близнецами отъезд родителей оказался довольно неловким и странным. 

Мать, как и в прошлый раз, когда сказала, что они собираются уезжать, еще раз прочитала Уильяму пару нотаций, украсив все яркими выражениями и не стесняясь таких фраз, как, например:

\- Если вдруг я увижу у себя в спальне испачканные простыни, мистер, куплю вам оптовую упаковку презервативов, ясно?

Или, например:

\- Милый Уильям, ты знаешь, какой стеснительный твой брат, так что, если тебе будет нетрудно, выпроводи его погулять, ладно?

И в эти моменты возмущению старшего близнеца не было предела. 

\- Почему обязательно об этом говорить? И почему именно со мной? Может быть, это он, - парень указал на Луи, читающего книжку в съехавших на кончик носа очках и держащего в одной руке чай, который медленно попивал, - приведет кого-нибудь? - проворчал Уильям. 

Мама лишь закатила глаза, отец хмыкнул, а бедняга Луи чуть не расплескал чай по всей книге. 

\- Эй! - воскликнул он, зыркнув на брата, который лишь ослепительно улыбнулся ему и подмигнул, заставляя покраснеть. - Может, вы уже соберете вещи и поедете?

\- Ах, выпроваживаешь собственную мать из дома? - драматично ахнула женщина. Луи лишь ласково улыбнулся и покачал головой, а Уильям закончил за него:

\- Мы просто не хотим, чтобы вы опоздали, мам. 

***

Когда поднявшаяся из-за колес пыль на дороге осела обратно, а машина родителей скрылась за поворотом, Луи со странным выражением лица повернулся к брату, ухмыляясь, сжав руки за спиной в кулаки. 

Небо начинало становиться все темнее, а воздух холодел с каждой минутой, как казалось. В соседних домах потихоньку включали свет, чтобы было виднее внутри, а малыши заходили домой с улицы, проводив своих друзей. В это время Уильяму было как-то не по себе от взгляда, получаемого братом. Голубые глаза подозрительно сверкали, улыбка была немного вызывающей и будто заговорщической, но щеки все равно краснели. Как бы Луи ни старался, его смущение никогда не скрыть. 

На вопросительно поднятую бровь Уилла, Луи лишь пожал плечами и сжал его руку в своей, внезапно потащив в сторону их гаража. Как только они вошли внутрь, младший брат включил едва светящую, уже почти исходившую свой срок желтую лампу на потолке и прошел внутрь, становясь возле покрытой грязной тканью машины и запрыгивая на капот. 

Эта машина принадлежала их отцу, когда тот еще был молодым. Старый, но все же такой удобный Alfa Romeo Alfetta GTV 2.0. По нынешним меркам, эта машина пригодилась бы только в качестве источника металлолома, или же ее с радостью взял бы ИксЗибит для своей программы "Тачка на прокачку", превратив ее во что-нибудь стильное, обновленное и ломящееся от примочек. Но мистер Томлинсон слишком трепетно относился к этой старой машине черного цвета, к ее круглым фарам, толстому лобовому стеклу, к каждой игрушке, подвешенной на зеркало и к каждой трещинке на коричневой коже салона. Когда мальчики были маленькими, папа пообещал им, что подарит эту машину кому-то одному. 

А второму достанется его мотоцикл. 

Еще в детстве стало ясно, кому из близнецов достанется этот красавец – большой, такой невероятно крутой, классный и, черт подери, божественный, по словам Уилла, серебряно-черный Harley Davidson 1200 FX с массивным рулем, жестким сидением и колесами. 

Назвать его старым и подержанным ну никак нельзя было. Вообще, сам мистер Томлинсон почти не ездил на нем, и пробег составлял всего около полутора-двух тысяч километров. Он перестал пользоваться этим видом транспорта после одной небольшой проблемы, в результате которой пролежал в больнице черт знает сколько времени, ожидая, пока его кость на ноге нормально срастется и можно будет ехать домой. Когда Уильяму исполнилось шестнадцать, ему было разрешено сдавать на права для вождения мотоциклами, скутерами и прочими подобными видами транспорта. В тот день, когда он, выслушав тысячу и одну нотацию и правила езды, напутствия и просьбы быть осторожным, впервые надел на голову шлем, застегнул свою до головокружения вкусно пахнущую кожаную куртку и вставил ключ в зажигание, ему казалось, что ничего на свете не может быть лучше и прекраснее этого всего. 

Уильям с самого начала отличался от Луи своим стремлением к получению адреналина, своим желанием иметь безграничную свободу и делать что-то невразумительное или же чересчур опасное. Именно из-за этого "Харли", как ласково он звал мотоцикл, имел небольшие буковки W и T на заднем крыле, прямо под большой наклейкой с пламенем и черепом (отец ныл тогда, что, мол, он испортил всю элегантность и солидность черного металла своими "липучками невесть с чем").

\- Не хочешь прокатиться? - раздалось вдруг в ухо шепотом, и Уилл вздрогнул, чувствуя, как облако воспоминаний растворяется в воздухе, прямо как в мультфильмах. - Мы можем взять папину машину. Тем более, она скоро станет моей. 

Старший и не заметил, как Луи, оттолкнувшись от капота, подошел к брату, заметив, что тот, как он дразнил его, "залип на свою крошку". Уильям потряс головой и повернулся к брату, глядя на его хитрую ухмылку. 

\- Нарушаешь мамино правило быть хорошим мальчиком? - он приподнял бровь. 

Луи еще раз прижал губы к его уху – Боже, откуда это в нем? – и прохрипел:

\- Правила ведь нужны для того, чтобы их нарушать. Плюс, одно мы с тобой уже нарушили, и нам просто не будет прощения, если узнают, - хмыкнул он. - Если тебе так не нравится машина, так и быть, мы можем поехать на твоем… коне, - на этом слове оболочка Луи-который-старается-казаться-крутым немного треснула, и парень прыснул от собственной шутки. 

\- Возьмем мотоцикл, - пробормотал Уилл, немного озадаченный. - Погоди. Какое еще правило мы нарушили?

Луи закатил глаза и схватил брата за волосы на затылке, притягивая к себе для поцелуя и тут же кусая его за нижнюю губу. До этого скрещенные на груди руки старшего упали по бокам, а затем переместились к бедрам, сжимая их. Он удивленно простонал, когда кончик языка прошелся по внутренней стороне его верхней губы, и открыл рот, позволяя Луи проникнуть и коснуться его языка своим. 

И, черт, Уильяму уже пора было забыть о Гримшоу. Но все равно чувство триумфа и мысленные победные вопли заставляли вспоминать о нем, только в этот раз у него, кроме искусанных губ, ничего не болело. 

\- Мотоцикл так мотоцикл, - выдохнул младший шатен, когда отстранился и улыбнулся Уиллу, тут же утягивая его в направлении Харлея. 

***

На самом деле, это было просто невероятно. 

Не в эту конкретную ночь, но и всегда. Каждый раз, когда Уильям вел мотоцикл, у него было это странное чувство в груди. Его даже трудно описать. Это просто что-то… что-то такое окрыляющее, одурманивающее и сладковатое, будто сахарная вата. Этого вроде бы много, но в то же время надо успеть насладиться до тех пор, пока это не испортится. 

Его сводило с ума абсолютно все.

Во-первых, окружение. На огромной скорости он несся в нужном и известном только одному ему направлении, чувствуя, как под шлем дул свежий ночной ветер, а по телу проходила дрожь – потоки проникали и под распахнутую куртку, которую он никогда не застегивал, дабы не сжимать тело и не сковывать движений. Огни города остались где-то в стороне, и он сейчас просто ехал по дороге, связывающий окраины с главной автомагистралью. Не доехав до нее всего пару миль, Уильям свернул направо, держа путь к своему месту. Деревья слились в одно темно-зеленое, почти черное пятно, а асфальт под колесами был серым и каким-то непонятно шуршащим. И это все доставляло внеземное удовольствие. 

Но ведь если было "во-первых", должно было быть что-то "во-вторых". 

"Во-вторых" были крепкие руки, сжимавшие его торс, и покрытая таким же шлемом голова, упиравшаяся ему в спину и надавливавшая на место между лопатками. Были теплые ладошки, вцепившиеся в его футболку с такой силой, что она слегка задралась, и костяшки иногда касались тонкой полосы кожи на теле, которой с такой легкостью достигал ветерок. 

Был Луи, который держал Уильяма так, будто он – вся его жизнь. 

Аккуратно снизив скорость, старший медленно повернул налево, съезжая с дороги куда-то в сторону местного каменного пляжа. Довольно холодно для купания, и Луи уже хотел поинтересоваться, но тут, обогнув пляж дугой, мотоцикл устремился вглубь леса, окружавшего берег. Он был реденьким, даже едва имевшим возможность называться "лесом", но это как-то не имело значения. 

Луи волновало лишь то, куда вез их его брат. 

Он начинал немного паниковать, думая обо всяких плохих вещах. А вдруг они свернули не туда? А если Уильям на самом деле хотел просто избавиться от него? А что–

Мотоцикл резко заглох, и парни дернулись, а Луи открыл глаза, не осознавая, что крепко зажмурил их до этого. 

\- Приехали, - произнес Уилл, освобождая голову от защиты и ставя мотоцикл на подножку. Луи медленно стянул шлем, тут же радуясь тому, что слух больше ничего не ухудшало, а отсутствие темного стекла перед глазами помогло осмотреть место, куда они приехали. 

Это было похоже больше на обрыв, чем на опушку леса или на заброшенную поляну, как представлял себе близнец. Напротив, вид был даже очень красив. На этой точке солнце еще не совсем село, и можно было видеть его розовато-красный ореол, свидетельствовавший о том, что на следующий день будет либо очень холодно, либо, наоборот, очень жарко. За краем обрыва виднелся тот самый пляж, который они объезжали, и ровная гладь воды не отбрасывала бликов из-за низкого своего положения. Где-то вдалеке были слышны сигналы машин, звук которых поглощался лесом, позволяя лишь слабым отголоскам дойти до ушей тех, кто стоял на данный момент на этом обрыве. 

На данный момент, на обрыве никого не было, кроме них двоих.

\- Где мы? - прорезал такую уютную прохладную тишину Луи, поворачиваясь лицом к своему брату, что с умиротворенным выражением прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову слегка назад, подставляя ветру шею. 

\- Городской пляж, - коротко ответил старший, покрутив головой и размяв мышцы шеи. Он стряхнул с себя куртку. - Тебе холодно?

\- Нет, все хорошо, здесь довольно тепло, - успокоил Луи, глядя на горизонт. - Тут красиво. Давно ты знаешь это место? Мы вроде ходили на этот пляж маленькими, но я не помню, чтобы именно сюда.

\- Не помнишь, потому что кроме меня тут никто не был. 

Луи повернулся. 

\- В смысле? 

\- Это, вроде как, - Уилл на немного замолчал, зажевав губу, - мое тайное место. В смысле, ну, ты ведь видел фильмы. Всякие сопливые мелодрамы? Там у каждого героя обязательно есть такое место, где он может отрезать себя от мира и ни о чем не волноваться. 

Младший понимающе замычал, еще раз оглядываясь, и заметил, что Уильям уже просто откинулся на мотоцикл, молча уставившись вдаль. Он развернулся на пятках и подошел к брату, залезая на сидение, отодвигаясь и раздвигая ноги по обе стороны так, чтобы Уильяму хватило места. 

\- Садись, стоять неудобно, - он легонько похлопал по черной коже, указывая близнецу, чтобы он сел. - Так это что-то "секретного места" для тебя, не так ли? - продолжил он мягко, когда оба уселись. 

\- Мхм, - не открывая рта промычал Уилл, и Луи заметил, насколько расслабленным он выглядел. - Я хорошо тут себя чувствую. Может быть, воздух, а может, тишина, я не знаю. Что-то очень хорошо успокаивает здесь. Плюс, тут нет связи, никто не будет звонить мне, - усмехнулся он, носком едва касаясь земли и пиная в сторону камень. - Боже, мы сейчас похожи на... - он покачал головой, не закончив. 

\- На что, Уи? - прошептал младший брат, протягивая свою ладонь к идентичной напротив, сплетая пальцы и аккуратно сжимая их, ощущая тепло руки своего близнеца. 

\- На гребанный подростковый сериал. Или драму. Что-нибудь вроде этого. 

\- Это еще почему?

\- Ну, - Уилл вздохнул, - вокруг одни драмы, ссоры и драки. Неожиданные повороты, - он хмыкнул. - Не хватает лишь узнать что-нибудь похожее на то, что мать или отец крутит интрижку втайне от другого. А еще мы похожи на клише. - Он придвинулся ближе к брату настолько, что его бедра уже были на других, а дыхание одного обдавало губы другого. - Без разрешения мамочки сбежали, сидим на каком-то гребанном обрыве и смотрим на закат, - он еще раз усмехнулся. - А сейчас я еще возьму и поцелую тебя. Сопливо и романтично – поцеловать своего брата на закате, сидя на мотоцикле. 

Луи хихикнул, кладя свои руки на плечи парня напротив. 

\- Сопливо, романтично, и мне это нравится, - шепнул он, сокращая расстояние между ними. 

Он аккуратно, будто едва двигая ртом, начал целовать Уильяма, при этом стараясь не издать ни одного влажного звука, чтобы не нарушать тишины; хватало того, как бешено в ушах стучало сердце. Глаза были слегка прикрыты, и веки дрожали, и все вокруг будто понеслось в пляс, а живот туго скрутило от большого тяжелого шара эмоций, угрожавшего взорваться внутри и проделать себе путь наружу. 

При каждом их поцелуе, не зависимо от его напора или скорости, Луи начинал ощущать, как на самом деле он любит этого милого шатена с такими же волосами и такими же голубыми глазами, как у него. Все это с самого начало не должно было случиться, ибо это было целиком и полностью неправильно. 

Но сейчас солнце уже зашло, машины стихли, какие-то насекомые в траве затрещали. Звезды зажглись на небе, шелест воды был таким громким в этой тишине. 

Сейчас должно было быть холодно, руки должны были покрыться мурашками, а колени начать подрагивать; кончик носа должен был казаться ледяным, собственно, как и лодыжки, выглядывавшие из-под подвернутых джинс. 

Сейчас, черт подери, должно было случиться много всего. 

Но на самом деле случалось кое-что другое:

Уильям целовал Луи, Луи целовал Уильяма, две руки переплелись, одна сжала плечо, а еще одна придвинула парня к другом за талию. 

Они должны были разорвать поцелуй, оторваться и завести мотоцикл, чтобы поехать домой. 

Но Луи ухватился за лицо брата, не желая его отпускать до тех пор, пока собственные губы не посинеют и не распухнут так, чтобы ими было трудно шевелить. 

***

На самом деле, губы все же распухли, и Луи мог бы улыбаться всю дорогу домой, если бы рот не болел. 

Казалось бы, они провели на этом обрыве всего около двух часов (боже, всего лишь? Это так много, но в то же время так мало, что Луи не успел заметить), но старший успел за это время открыть какую-то новую сторону себя, доселе еще никем не изведанную. И Луи не мог ничем помочь себе и остановиться в себе это забавное чувство любви и... гордости? к близнецу. 

Но Уильям открыл ему свою сторону, показал ему что-то сокровенное, и теперь Луи не мог не хотеть дать ему что-то взамен. Что-то такое, воспоминания о чем нельзя будет стереть никогда; такое, что будет словно клеймом на коже, невидимой татуировкой во все тело или же лишь облаком, окутавшим так крепко, чтобы вылезать из воздушного кокона просто не хотелось. 

И лишь одна мысль пришла ему в голову.

Уильям открыл Луи себя, свою душу и мысли. 

Луи же, в свою очередь, собирался подарить Уильяму себя самого. Он хотел принадлежать брату целиком и полностью, в каждом возможном и невозможном, видном и незаметном контексте. 

Мотоцикл аккуратно заехал во двор, и Уильям остановился прямо у дверей дома, сняв защиту с головы. 

\- Приехали, - тихо произнес он и чмокнул Луи в губы, ожидая, пока тот снимет собственный шлем. - Хочешь спать? Или мы можем посмотреть фильм. Я не слишком горю желанием сейчас вообще что-либо делать, думаю. 

Луи слез с мотоцикла и подождал, пока брат загонит его в гараж, снова накроет тканью и выключит свет. Как только старший закрыл на замок железную дверь, близнец аккуратно взял его ладонь в свою и потащил в сторону крыльца, останавливаясь там и двигая их к перилам. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Уильям, чувствуя, как две руки обхватили его за плечи, а тело напротив соприкоснулось с его собственным. Где-то в глубине промелькнула мысль о том, как они все же подходят друг другу. 

Но губы коснулись его в длинном и тягучем поцелуе, и все существовавшие раньше мысли стали белыми и прозрачными. 

Он тихонько простонал в рот младшего брата, чувствуя, к собственному удивлению, как ширинка трется о него спереди. 

\- Что ты делаешь? - повторил он хриплым голосом, и Луи глянул на него своими сверкающими даже в темноте голубыми глазами. 

\- Займись со мной любовью, Уильям.


	9. Chapter 9

Если встретите грамматическую или стилистическую ошибку в тексте, пожалуйста, выделите ее мышкой и нажмите CTRL+ENTER.  
Глава восьмая  
Soundtrack: Thirty Seconds To Mars – Do or Die

 

***

 

Ночь уже полностью поглотила все небо, дома и улицы; туман начал сгущаться, и полная луна светила всем в окна. Температура потихоньку опускалась, и птицы уже перестали петь. Было слышно лишь что-то мелодичное со стороны леса, и это что-то дополнялось ритмичным биением сердца напротив. 

\- Займись со мной любовью, Уильям. 

Слова подобно ведру холодной воды вылились на голову старшему близнецу, и он, не слишком веря своим ушам, поглядел на полузакрытые глаза Луи и его раскрасневшиеся губы. Руки сжимали майку на плечах, а голубые океаны даже в темноте сияли и плескались, угрожая поглотить и никогда не выпустить из глубокой пучины пены и воды. 

In the middle of the night,  
Посреди ночи,

When the angels scream,  
Когда кричат ангелы,

I do want to live a life I believe.   
Я хочу жить жизнью, в которую верю.

Time to do or die.   
Время действовать или умереть.

 

Уилл опустил руки вниз по телу брата, пока не достиг его попы, сжимая ее и поднимая парня, заставляя его застонать ему в рот и обхватить сильными ногами талию. В такой позиции его голова находилась ниже, чем у Луи, и второму пришлось наклониться, чтобы снова поцеловать близнеца. Вдвоем они, спотыкаясь и двигаясь в то же время аккуратно, чтобы не упасть, двинулись к двери, судорожно открывая старенький замок ключом. Она со скрипом распахнулась, впуская их в тишину дома, которая тут же была нарушена грузным дыханием и шарканьем обутой пары ног по полу. 

Уильям на ходу стянул с себя кеды, отбрасывая их куда-то в кучу другой обуви в прихожей, слыша, как с тумбочки упал на пол какой-то предмет. Он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть, но Луи дернул его за волосы, выбивая хрип и наслажденный звук. Старший прошел вглубь, перемещая руки так, чтобы одна была свободна и могла стянуть кеды второго брата. Было немного трудно, с тех пор как Луи не был таким уж легким мальчиком, так что им пришлось прислониться к стене. Благо, обувь была разношенной, а ее задние части смяты (Луи очень странно снимал ее, если честно), и сорвать их и присоединить к той куче в прихожей было легче. 

Перед лестницей, правда, пришлось ненадолго разорвать поцелуй и встать на ноги уже обоим. Но это не мешало Луи взять Уильяма за руку, уверенно таща его наверх, остановившись лишь для того, чтобы решить, в чью комнату пойти. Была выбрана спальня младшего близнеца, ибо, как оказалось, он еще перед отъездом матери с отцом выудил у них из ящика все нужное. 

You and I will never die   
Я и ты никогда не умрём 

It's a dark embrace.   
В объятьях темноты.

In the beginning was a life, a dawning age   
В начале жизни, в рассвете лет. 

Time to be alive.   
Время быть живым.

 

Так и не добравшись до выключателя, они с огромным для себя облегчением свалились на кровать со свеже смененным черным постельным бельем, делавшим кровать большим пятном в свете луны, льющегося как раз в окно. 

Руки Уильяма неистово дрожали, пока они следовали по бокам Луи, сидевшего уже каким-то образом у него на коленях, спускаясь к краям, чтобы поднять предмет одежды и стянуть его через голову, наслаждаясь подкаченным телом, казавшимся снежно-бледным в темноте. Шея выглядела слишком соблазнительно, чтобы удержаться и не приникнуть к ней губами ради того, чтобы оставить след, напоминавший потом о произошедшем. Уильям так и сделал, в то время как пальцы, все еще трясясь, возились с пряжкой гребанного ремня, чтобы уже вытянуть его резким движением из шлевок и отправить в неизвестном направлении. 

Луи носом втянул воздух и простонал, перебирая пальцами волосы парня напротив, когда тот сжал зубы на месте, где шея переходит в плечо, принимаясь посасывать и иногда слегка прикусывать. 

\- У-уил-л— Боже, Уилл, - пытался что-то сказать младший шатен, но приятное покалывание на шее не давало толком мыслить. 

\- Да? - шепотом раздалось ему в ухо, после чего горячее дыхание заставило мурашки пуститься по телу.

\- Ты не раздет.

Брат усмехнулся, но кивнул, перемещая их ближе к изголовью и снимая с себя черную футболку, и затем перекатил их обоих так, что они лежали на боках, снова целуя друг друга и в это же время избавляясь от штанов. Когда это было сделано, Луи снова пересел на Уильяма, упираясь своей задницей в промежность второго, тут же простонав от ощущения твердого члена под собой (ублюдок Уильям даже не потрудился надеть на себя боксеры, и под джинсами ничего не оказалось). Он принялся тереться о него круговыми движениями и восьмерками, и брат схватил его за плечо, и другой рукой провел по спине, в глубине разума отмечая, что к утру там будут розовые полосы. 

\- Как ты хочешь меня? - спросил еле слышно младший, наклонившись ближе к лицу Уилла, который едва сдержал животный рык. 

\- Как тебе захочется. 

Близнец кивнул и снова приник к губам Уильяма, кусая их, оттягивая, облизывая и поочередно вбирая в рот, выбивая стон за стоном из обоих. Через какое-то мгновение он перевернул их так, чтобы оказаться под братом, и непроизвольный всхлип сорвался с губ из-за переизбытка чувств. Уильям был везде: цвел засосом на шее, касался руками боков, бедер, ног, живота, сплетал с ним пальцы, спускался—

Боже. Уильям спускался поцелуями по груди Луи, при этом немного поиграв с сосками, немного покусав и пооттягивав их зубами. Он провел по рельефу мышц пресса кончиком языка, а затем продолжил мокрую дорожку до самой резинки боксеров, схватив ее край и начав тянуть вниз. Он проник одной рукой внутрь и проследовал между ног близнеца к его расселине, касаясь кончиком сухого пальца входа, в то время как вторая обхватив ногу в колене и закинула ее на плечо. 

Луи изгибал спину и комкал в руках черное покрывало, когда почувствовал, что стоявший колом член дернулся от попадания воздуха, и посмотрел вниз, где по его ноге уже до конца Уильям снял боксеры, избавляя брата от них. Он наклонился и провел языком от основания плоти до самой головки, ощущая при этом слегка солоноватый вкус естественной смазки. 

\- Я... Уильям, пожалуйста, не на— черт! - вскрикнул Луи, зажмурившись. Старший брат вобрал член в рот, посасывая и двигая по внутренней стороне языком, а пальцы второй руки потянулись к его ладони, подняли ее вплели в волосы Уильяма, превращая их в еще больший беспорядок. Тот постанывал и отдавал вибрации прямо от горла к члену, когда кулак сжался на затылке, начиная насаживать парня все дальше и дальше, практически вызывая у него рвотный рефлекс. 

Но тут волосы потянули в обратном направлении, заставляя оторваться, и Луи с блестящими глазами вытащил из-под подушки квадратную упаковку и бутылочку со смазкой, протягивая их второму голубоглазому парню. 

Хорошенько смазав пальцы, Уильям проник сначала одним, остановившись при этом, потому что Луи зашипел и слишком крепко сжался. Это продолжалось долго, медленно, но никто никуда не спешил. Убедившись, что три пальца двигаются внутри свободно, старший поднялся и оперся на пятки задницей, разрывая упаковку от презерватива зубами и раскатывая резинку на члене, и поднял ноги Луи так, чтобы он был согнут почти пополам. 

Младший Томлинсон вскрикнул, когда Уильям начал входить него. Он и так старался делать это медленно и доставить как можно меньше дискомфорта, но Луи был невероятно узок, и это чертовски сводило с ума и заставило его на секунду сойти с ума и одним последним толчком войти по самое основание. Близнец всхлипнул, и мокрая дорожка образовалась на щеке. 

\- Лу, Лу, эй, - Уилл наклонился, и с беспокойством взглянул на него, и вытер большим пальцем слезу со скулы. - Я... Прости, черт, тебе больно? Я, эм, мне выйти?

В ответ ему лишь покачали головой, и руки вцепились в спину, изо всех сил впились в кожу ногти. Но Уильям понимал, какую боль испытывал сейчас брат, несмотря на растяжку. 

Потихоньку, практически едва заметно, Луи начал расслабляться и глубоко дышать, давая брату знак, и тот принялся медленно скользить внутрь и из его тела. Они обменивались горячим дыханием, время от времени соприкасаясь губами, а кровать легонько поскрипывала от медленных и тягучих движений. Ноги Луи упали с плеч, и он обхватил ими талию Уилла, приблизив его к себе настолько, насколько только было возможно. 

Луи чувствовал, что в животе начинает собираться тягучее тепло, но нужно было что-то, способное столкнуть его с этой черты в огромные наслаждение. Он знал, что Уильям сейчас ощущал то же самое. 

Внезапно для Уильяма, Луи потянулся к его уху, дразня его тихими стонами. Старший повторил, и они, уткнувшись друг другу в сторону лица, двигались вместе: Уилл совершал толчки, и Луи поддавался, тихонько подмахивая бедрами. 

\- Боже, Уи, - начал на выдохе младший Томлинсон. - Я так тебя люблю. 

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Лу, - просипел брат, и его движения стали более рваными и резкими – разрядка была очень близко. 

\- Спасибо тебе, Уи…

\- За... ахх... за что? - спросил он, жмурясь и шумно выдыхая. 

\- За то, что стал моим первым парнем. Ты только что лишил меня девств—

Луи не договорил, потому что шар в животе наконец взорвался, и громкий стон разрезал тишину, пока он изливался на грудь обоим парням. 

\- Блять! - вскрикнул Уилл, кончая вслед за своим братом. 

Конец саундтрека.

 

***

 

Когда Уильям очистил их обоих собственными боксерами, выкинул презерватив и пошел задвинуть шторы, то, когда он вернулся, Луи уже тихо посапывал, раскинувшись на кровати. Аккуратно подняв его на руки, Уилл расстелил постель, после этого накрывая их обоих и позволяя расслабленности и усталости охватить его. 

 

***

Утро встретило Луи густыми облаками, проливным дождем, стучавшим по окну, болью в нижней части спины и отсутствию Уильяма рядом с собой. На голове был полный беспорядок, а мышцы ног болели от большого напряжения. Он улыбнулся и тут же почувствовал, как сводит губы, а нижнюю часть спины на самом деле сковало от боли. Далеко не приятной, кстати, если встать и постараться идти. 

За окном был ливень, и толком разглядеть ничего не возможно было. Дверь в коридор второго этажа была открыта, и снизу слышался мелодичный голос брата, подпевавший чему-то по радио, а еще звон ложки о чашку. Кое-как поднявшись и одевшись, Луи, прихрамывая, спустился вниз, где на столе в кухне его уже ждала тарелка с яичницей, чай с молоком и, Боже, коробка его обожаемых шоколадных конфет!

Уилл сидел к нему спиной, откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза. Луи хихикнул и подкрался с нему, а затем наклонился, сжал его волосы на затылке ("Прямо как ночью", - пронеслось в голове) и отвел голову назад для глубокого утреннего поцелуя. 

\- Ух ты, - выдохнул брат ошеломленно, когда они отстранились. Луи еще раз чмокнул его и прошел на свое место, сонно улыбаясь ему и потирая глаза. - Доброе утро. Как твоя… спина? - хмыкнул он. 

\- Знал бы, что она будет так болеть, я бы так и остался девственником, - проныл он, и Уилл понимающе кивнул ему. 

Они тихо позавтракали, после чего удалились на диван в гостиной и включили какое-то кино с диска. Но, конечно же, смотреть его никто вовсе не собирался. 

\- Иди ко мне, - Уильям поманил брата к себе, и как только тот присел к нему на колени, он притянул его к себе за шею, превращая поцелуй в длинный и тягучий мейк-аут. Они тихо хихикали, стонали и терлись друг о друга, и Луи еще никогда не испытывал ничего такого. Да, они с Ником что-то делали у него, но дальше поцелуев никогда не заходило. Он просто боялся, потому что Ник не создавал впечатления того человека, который достоин был забрать у Луи его девственность. 

Но не слишком долго все длилось, на самом деле. 

Комнату начали наполнять очень пошлые, очень влажные звуки, и руки братьев уже поглаживали друг друга через ширинки, как вдруг—

\- Уильям?! Луи?! Что происходит, черт подери?! - взвизгнули у них за ухом, заставляя подпрыгнуть развернуться.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава девятая.

Если Луи вспомнит все свое детство, он не сможет сказать, что слышал хотя бы раз, чтобы Марк так кричал, а Джоанна столько плакала. 

Да и вообще, он вряд ли вспомнит хотя бы единственный момент, когда родители повышали голос. 

Но все ведь случается впервые, не так ли?

Поэтому в данный момент, Луи в полном ошеломлении, смешанным с испугом, сидит в комнате Уильяма, заперевшись там и слушая, как внизу раздаются крики. Он плохо различает слова мамы, ибо она плачет навзрыд, наверняка уткнувшись в ладони лицом, в то время как отец, напротив, не жалеет отборной ругани и своего голоса. 

"Это просто непозволительно!" - кричат они. 

"Ты испортил себя, а теперь еще и младшего за собой тащишь?!" - кричат они. 

В общем-то, они много чего кричат. 

Но тут все внезапно затихает, и в следующий момент слышится звонкий удар и плач матери:

\- Марк, не трогай его!

\- Надо выбить из него все это дерь— 

\- Не прикасайся ко мне. - Марк замолкает, когда Уильям говорит ему это, а затем Луи слышит шаги по лестнице. Уильям открывает дверь в комнату, и Луи тихо ахает, видя на его левой щеке красный след. Его глаза опухшие и покрасневшие, а еще мокрые, ровно как и его щеки. Луи немедленно встает и подбегает к нему, крепко обнимая и чувствуя, как открытая шея становится влажной, а на коже ощущается прерывистое дыхание, смешанное со шмыганьем носа. 

\- Уи, мне так жаль, Боже, так, так жаль. Прости меня, - шепчет он ему в ухо, крепче сжимая руки на талии Уильяма. Тот качает головой и еще раз всхлипывает, после чего отстраняется, глубоко вдыхает и откидывает голову, вытирая нос и лицо тыльной стороной ладони. 

\- Не надо. Ты ни в чем не виноват, ладно? Просто... - он усмехается и проходит к кровати, вытягивая из-под нее рюкзак, - этого с самого начала не должно было произойти, понимаешь? 

Луи непонимающе смотрит на него, и сердце в его груди пропускает удар, начиная ныть от боли из-за услышанного. 

\- Ч-что? То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что жалеешь? - собственные слезы начинают поступать к глазам, и, черт, да почему все так драматично?! 

\- Не думай даже так, ясно тебе? - Уильям возвращается к Луи и обхватывает его щеки, глядя прямо в глаза. - Я не жалею ни об одной секунде рядом с тобой, глупый. Я просто имею в виду, что так было бы проще для нас. Для тебя. А я все испортил, и ты разошелся с Ником из-за эгоиста вроде меня. Я—

Луи целует его, затыкая и не позволяя закончить. Уильям всплескивает руками, и в конечном итоге они обхватывают талию Луи, сжимаясь в кулаки до побеления в костяшках. Он отрывается и тяжело дышит, глядя на Луи из-под приоткрытых век. Тот еще раз легонько целует его и прячет лицо в груди, бормоча в футболку:

\- Идиот. 

Уильям запускает одну ладонь ему в волосы и прочесывает их, вдыхая их запах. 

\- Я знаю. Мы все тут идиоты, не так ли? - он легонько улыбается Луи. 

Это все – одна большая драма, и он никогда не думал даже, что такое может случиться и в настоящем, невыдуманном мире. Какие-то интриги, разорванные отношения, скандалы и ссоры в семье. Что там обычно дальше по сценарию?

Ах, да. 

Дальше, вроде как, уход главного персонажа?

Уильям смеется, понимая, что он на самом деле живет по гребаному сценарию романтического сериала. Отличие лишь в том, что вторым главным персонажем является не серая мышь из его класса, не продавщица цветов или потерявшая себя художница. Второй персонаж здесь – его собственный брат-близнец. Вещи не могут быть еще более запутанными и нелепыми одновременно. 

Уильям отпускает Луи и идет к своему шкафу, вытаскивая сложенные в стопку футболки, отправляет их в сумку, а затем делает все то же самое со своими джинсами. Луи лишь смотрит на него, кусая губы. 

\- Прекрати, - кидает Уильям, стоя спиной к нему и нагнувшись над сумкой. 

\- Что прекратить?

\- Кусать губы. Они испортятся. 

Луи хмыкает и садится рядом. 

\- Куда ты собираешься? И зачем? Я думаю, мама с папой не настолько злы, чтобы тебя выгонять. 

Уильям застегивает молнию и отбрасывает сумку на пол, прикладываясь на кровать и утягивая Луи к себе. Ему так хочется, чтобы все было проще. Чтобы не было каких-то гребанных ограничений, презрения и всего прочего негатива.

\- Поживу у Лиама. Не думаю, что сейчас им будет приятно видеть меня. Знаешь, я бы взял тебя с собой, м? Было бы круто. Лиам не был бы против, если бы мы погостили у него. Но мать слишком любит тебя, чтобы спокойно отпустить. Лу, пожалуйста, мы можем не говорить об этом? Я просто хочу пообнимать тебя, хорошо? Давай полежим так, будто этого ничего не случилось.

\- Давай, Уи.

Луи прижимается к нему и начинает сопеть ему в шею.

Давай представим, что ничего не случилось.

***

Однако, как бы они ни стараются отвлечься, как бы ни стараются представить, что ничего не было – все равно что-то заставляет их вспоминать об этом весь остаток дня, и к вечеру Уильям, еще не уехавший никуда, уже совершенно изнеможен и морально убит каждым взглядом, который ему так или иначе кидала Джоанна с самого утра. Ее глаза красные, а в руках постоянно зажат носовой платок, и когда Уильям уже собирается уезжать, он слышит, как она плачет у отца в кабинете. И чертово чувство вины не хочет оставлять его. 

Но оно сидит где-то в груди не только из-за слез матери и нервов отца. Уильям просто видит Луи, видит то, как слегка потускнели его глаза от грусти, как опустились плечи. И все это: всеобщая грусть, злость и разочарование родителей, упадок настроения Луи – все это Уильяму, по его мнению, удалось в одиночку обрушить на всю семью Томлинсонов за какой-то жалкий день. Точнее, за одно невероятно короткое мгновение утром, испортившее им все планы и весь настрой. 

Уильям не интересовался, почему вообще родители вернулись, в то время как утром этого дня они, как предполагалось, должны были уже лететь в другой город. Но Луи сделал это утром, и, как оказалось, они бы сели на самолет, но в последний момент оказалось, что в расписании их секретарь что-то спутал, и рейс назначался на это же число следующего месяца. 

Уильям извиняется перед матерью, и она обнимает его и плачет ему в плечо, говоря, что просто не может поверить в это все. Он крепко держит ее и вытирает слезы, а внутри будто чем-то стальным начинают царапать его органы и, кажется, душу, немного даже доставая до сердца. Он злился на мать с самого утра, но сейчас ему на самом деле жалко ее, ему до смерти хочется отмотать все назад и предотвратить утренних Уильяма и Луи от тех шагов, которые могут испортить абсолютно все. 

Марк входит на кухню и, заметив его с Джоанной, рычит на него и просит отойти, чтобы пока не попадаться на глаза. Уильям понуро кивает и удаляется в комнату. Но он слышит, как отец тут же начинает упрекать ее в слезах и в том, что она обняла "этого маленького ублюдка, испортившего им сына". Луи тоже слышит все это, и в конце он, встав из-за стола Уильяма, выходит из комнаты и спускается в кухню, вставая в проеме. 

\- Если ты не забыл, Уильям для тебя точно такой же сын, как и я. Он не сделал ровным счетом ничего, это была целиком моя инициатива. Так почему же вы не кричите на меня? Мы с Уильямом абсолютно равны, так что будьте добры и относиться к нам соответствующе.

Марк раскрывает рот, но Луи не дает ему закончить, разворачиваясь и уходя обратно в комнату. Уильям, все это время стоявший у проема, стискивает его в своих руках и говорит, как сильно любит его. И он еще раз принимается просить прощения, но Луи опять целует его и заставляет молчать. Он цепляется за волосы Уильяма, перебирает их пальцами, в то время как ему в поясницу впиваются другие. Луи понимает, что он хочет проводить с этими руками, с этими глазами, улыбкой, с этим человеком весь день, а не те короткие часы, которые будут у него свободными. 

Луи хочет, чтобы каждый его час был занят Уильямом, поэтому он не находит более прекрасного выхода, как попросить Уильяма взять его с собой к Лиаму. Тот отказывается и говорит, что Луи нужен здесь, иначе мама расстроится еще сильнее, а Марк до конца дней будет зол на него из-за этого. Но Луи повторяет свои слова, сказанные отцу, и это просто удар по слабому месту, от которого Уильяму приходится слабым голосом признать свое поражение и согласиться взять Луи с собой. 

***

Когда наступает вечер, и когда вокруг уже почти совсем темно, Луи с Уильямом уже стоят у выхода из дома. Джоанна уже просто молчит, крепко обнимая их, и они снова извиняются; Марк же, скривив губу, пожимает им руки. Они уже выходят на крыльцо, как вдруг одна лишь мать выходит за ними, останавливая Уильяма. Она берет его ладонь в свою и говорит ему:

\- Если ты настолько сильно любишь его, то береги, ладно? Я не знаю, что еще можно сказать вам. Вы уже выросли и можете сами решать, что вам делать, а что нет. Но, Уи, просто постарайся уберечь его от бед, хорошо? Я не знаю, что говорить вам, но я с самого вашего рождения знаю, что ты можешь постоять за вас двоих. И мне очень, очень жаль, что все так вышло. Марку тоже очень жаль, просто, ну, ты ведь знаешь своего отца. 

Уильям честно не понимает, к чему это все сказано, но он снова целует маму в щеку и обнимает ее, после чего идет к своему мотоциклу, на котором сзади уже сидит Луи. 

Они решают немного прокатиться, прежде чем ехать к Лиаму, потому что это кажется довольно хорошей идеей – освежить голову и немного подышать воздухом, успокоиться, избавить себя от переживаний и прочего. Уильям предлагает поехать в парк или, может, просто посидеть в клубе, но Луи качает головой и тихо просит его поехать туда, где расположен обрыв Уильяма. 

Там сегодня прохладно, и волны уже бьют сильнее, ударяясь с шумом о каменный берег и распространяя шипение тихим эхом. Небо немного хмурое, и Луи усмехается, говоря, что погода просто чувствует их настроение сегодня. Уильям не может не согласиться. 

Они мало говорят. Лишь гуляют или сидят на мотоцикле, а иногда обмениваются поцелуями в губы или разные части лиц. Луи напрочь забыл о своей боли в спине из-за всех переживаний, но когда они сидят в этой тишине, поясница начинает будто тянуть, и он упрекает Уильяма в ней, потому что это его рук – ну, не совсем рук, – дело. Уильям лишь хихикает, смущается, и внутри он никак не может понять, как же Луи так удается: он может зажечь в человеке веселое настроение в считанные минуты, если не секунды, и благодаря ему и этому нечеловеческому очарованию все как-то забывается. 

Они сидят до тех пор, пока не становится очень холодно и не появляется угроза простуды, а затем возвращаются в город и едут уже в квартиру Лиама. 

Который, как самый настоящий друг и понимающий человек, встречает их на пороге своей квартиры с теплой улыбкой, широко разведенными руками и шестью бутылками пива на столе в кухне. 

\- Ну что, - начинает он, когда они сминают друг друга в объятиях, - чувствуйте себя не как дома, парни. Я надеюсь, здесь вам будет гораздо круче. 

Близнецы Томлинсон соглашаются, и Уильям через плечо Лиама широко улыбается Луи, который зеркалит его действие. 

***

Им достается одна кровать на двоих, и она является старой кроватью Зейна – бывшего сожителя Лиама, который месяц назад поступил в университет на художественный факультет и теперь живет в общежитии. Эта кровать немного скрипит, если переворачиваться с бока на бок, а еще Луи с Уильямом не хватает на ней места. Лиам убедительно просит их "не трахаться, черт подери, в моей квартире, пока я тут", и они смеются, а Луи краснеет, как идиот. 

Когда они засыпают, Луи крепко прижат к груди Уильяма, а нога того перекинута через бедро Луи, и они даже не смеют двигаться. 

Это слишком комфортно и уютно, и они сложились как два чертовых куска паззла, которые так не хочется разъединять, ибо по отдельности они совсем ничего не представляют, кажется. 

***

Следующим утром, когда Луи просыпается, рядом довольно холодно, а вокруг тихо, и ничто не показывает присутствия Уильяма тут. Луи хочет снова возвращаться ко сну, как вдруг ему на лицо приземляется что-то маленькое и волосатое, издавая писк. Луи (совсем по-мужски, конечно же) взвизгивает и отбрасывает от себя так называемое чудовище, и оно с глухим звуком падает на пол.

\- Боже, да ты убьешь малыша, изверг! - ахает появившийся Уильям, подскакивая и поднимая на руки то, что оказывается крохотным рыжим котенком, жалобно попискивающим и тут же прижимающимся к груди Уильяма. Луи вытаращивает глаза на малыша, и ему интересно, откуда он появился. 

Как оказывается потом, Уильям нашел его под дверью квартиры, когда они с Лиамом утром выходили покурить, и он просто не мог оставить такое прелестное создание на холодном полу и в окружении ледяных стен, а возможно и противных соседей. 

Луи не может сдержать умиленного звука от вида все еще растрепанного Уильяма и котенка в его руках, и поэтому он протягивает руки к животному, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, как маленький мальчик. Уильям хихикает и подходит к кровати, ложась рядом с ним и помещая котенка между их телами, начиная гладить его вместе с Луи и наслажденно закрывая глаза от касания теплых пальцев и пушистой шерсти к его ладони. 

Как-то Уильям говорил, что нашел для себя идеальное утро. 

Но, как оказалось, таких может быть и два. И второе включает в себя Луи с котенком, мурлыкающим у него на груди. 

\- А я люблю тебя больше, чем котов, - шутит Луи, когда они все еще лежат в обнимку. - Но, правда, Уи, спасибо тебе большое за все, - он застенчиво улыбается. 

Уильям мягко целует его и отстраняется, после чего шепчет в губы что-то вроде "Не за что" и "А я люблю тебя больше, чем всех живых существ на свете, Лу".  
Эпилог.

—• Некоторое время спустя •—

Луи опускает широкую кисточку в банку с краской нежно-голубого цвета, и потом ведет линию от места чуть выше середины стены (максимум, который он может достать без стула). Первый штрих сделан, и теперь посреди одной из стен пустой комнаты с большими окнами красуется цветная линия. Луи удовлетворенно кивает самому себе и тянется за новой кисточкой, которая лежит на крышке банки из-под краски такой же марки, только имеющей салатовый цвет. 

Это была задумка Уильяма — покрасить стены в спальне их новой квартиры в голубым и салатовым, сделав стену, у которой будет стоять кровать, полосатой. 

Боже, Луи до сих пор, если честно, не может поверить в то, что у них все хорошо. Действительно хорошо. Мать и отец вроде как смирились с тем фактом, что их сыновья хотят в дальнейшем будущем быть друг с другом, и лишь Марк иногда с какой-то грустью в глазах смотрит на них, когда они приезжают в свой родной дом во время отпуска. Они оба, вроде как, работают там, где им нравится, где им удобно — тренерами по футболу для учеников начальной и средней школы там, где сами учились до своего выпускного. Сейчас они уже оба учатся в университете, и Луи хочет стать учителем английского или кем-нибудь вроде преподавателя сценического искусства, в то время как Уильям связал себя с музыкой и спортом. 

Они обожают свою работу. Их не волнует низкая заработная плата, вовсе нет. Главное — иметь место для тренировок и команду, которая действительно желает добиться успеха. 

Первое время они ходили в одинаковой футбольной форме и по-одинаковому убирали эластичным "ободком" отросшие волосы (которые отказывались сделать хотя бы немного короче), и их забавляло то, как тот или иной мальчик в замешательстве разглядывал их, не зная, кто есть кто. Но позже Уильям стал надевать синие шорты и красную майку, в то время как Луи — черно-белую. 

Они выиграли три школьных, один районный и два городских чемпионата, и Уильям все не может дождаться того момента, когда поставит на их новые полочки в гостиной сверкающие кубки, которые было разрешено оставить у себя, а членам команды были разданы медали и футбольные мячи.

Луи видит чашу одного из кубков, торчащую из коробки на полу, и улыбка растягивается на лице от воспоминаний. Определенно, это самое лучшее, что могло с ним случиться. И он целиком и полностью благодарен за это Уильяму. 

Пушистик мяукает и выбегает из-за угла, немного пугая Луи. 

\- Ты хочешь кушать, маленький? - ласково спрашивает он и гладит кота по голове, заставляя замурлыкать и начать тыкаться своим влажным маленьким носиком в ладонь. Луи знает, что Пушистик таким образом намекает на то, что голоден. Он берет его к себе на руки и несет в кухню, и как раз кстати его собственный желудок урчит. - Ну, не один ты голоден, мистер. - Он насыпает ему в миску корм и садится за стойку, беря с тарелки на ней сэндвич и кусая его. 

Раздается хлопок двери, а за ним следует звон ключей, брошенных на тумбочку, и шорох обуви о паркет. Уильям через минуту входит в кухню, и Луи отмечает для себя, насколько он сексуален в солнцезащитных очках, сдвинутых вверх на голову, и со вспотевшим телом, что видно по тому, как липнет к нему светло-серая футболка, слегка потемневшая на спине и в области подмышек. 

\- Иди в душ, - бормочет Луи, когда обнимает его за талию и утыкается в шею, немного морщась от запаха. - Ты вместе с ними играл, что ли? Обычно ты так не потеешь. 

Уильям закатывает глаза и смеется, после чего наклоняется и легонько целует его. 

\- Если у тебя тут кондиционер, это не значит, что и на улице нет жары. И, да, чертов провидец, я занимался вместе с первоклассниками сегодня. Пришлось немного побегать. - Он копается в заднем кармане своих джинс и достает оттуда растаявший и уже ни на что не похожий шоколадный батончик. - Я вроде как купил его тебе, но, эм, немного забыл, что он лежал тут, так что…

\- Боже, ты ужасный романтик. Предлагаешь мне съесть шоколадку, на которой ты посидел своей задницей? То есть, я почти съем этот батончик с нее?

\- Тебя разве что-нибудь останавливало от того, чтобы съесть что-нибудь с моей задницы? - поигрывает бровями Уильям, и Луи смущенно стонет, а его щеки вспыхивают от воспоминания ночи, когда он по пьяни предложил Уильяму слизать с его ягодиц взбитые сливки. 

\- Не напоминай. Иди в душ, идиот, - закатывает глаза он и отталкивает Уильяма. 

\- Только если ты пойдешь со мной. 

Луи отказывается. 

*

Луи может или не может трахнуть Уильяма в душе. 

 

***

 

Спустя неделю ремонт в их новой квартире заканчивается, и все коробки и прочие мешающие материалы и упаковки отправляются на помойку. Луи с Уильямом уже успели "обмыть" новый диван в их гостиной, и сейчас, вспотевшие и вымотанные, они лежат и смотрят повтор какого-то глупого шоу, в котором рассказывают о жизни детей, у которых есть близнецы. Уильям фыркает каждый раз, когда тот или иной подросток начинает со слезами на глазах заявлять:

\- Мой брат выглядит прямо как я, но на него обращают больше внимания! Я бы никогда в жизни не имел близнеца, будь у меня выбор. 

Луи хмыкает и кладет свою горячую щеку на подкаченную грудь Уилла, слушая его сердцебиение и чувствуя, как она вздымается и опускается при дыхании. Под пледом, хоть и тонким, очень жарко, но ему слишком лень, а конечности слишком приятно потяжелели, чтобы вставать и распутывать их с Уильямом тела. 

\- А ты, Уи? - обращается он сонным голосом к нему. 

\- Что я?

\- Хотел бы, чтобы у тебя не было брата-близнеца по возможности?

Уильям качает головой и дает ему аккуратный подзатыльник, но Луи выпячивает губу и смотрит ему в глаза. 

\- Даже не смей говорить таких вещей. 

Луи вызывающе приподнимает бровь и хочет уже ответить что-нибудь шуточное, но серьезность и мягкость в глазах Уильяма заставляют его отбросить все мысли и снова опустить голову, позволив ладони прочесывать его волосы. 

\- А я люблю тебя, - шепчет Луи ему в грудь. Он чувствует поцелуй на одной своей ладони, а потом слышит ответ. 

\- И я тебя люблю. Даже больше Пушистика. 

Луи краснеет и хихикает, но потом приподнимается и с легкой паникой смотрит в глаза Уильяма, потому что они закрыли Пушистика в ванной, ибо они слишком побоялись за его бедные глаза, уже два раза повидавших все, что не надо. 

 

***

 

Когда на Рождество они едут в торговый центр, Луи всю дорогу держит ладонь Уильяма в своей. Он гладит большим пальцем его костяшки, изредка нажимая, и там он будто уже нашел какой-то нерв или волшебную кнопочку, потому что стоит ему чуть надавить на кожу и погладить ее, как на лице Уильяма появляется улыбка. 

Как только они приезжают туда, Уильям немедленно отправляется в магазин подарков и сувениров, намереваясь накупить барахла Лотти, маме и отцу. Он не смотрит в этой куче тарелок, подушек и чайников что-то, что подойдет Луи, потому что, во-первых, тут ничего и не подойдет. А во-вторых, он уже продумал подарок для брата до самых мелочей. 

И в то время как Уильям в предвкушении закусывает нижнюю губу и, заплатив, выходит из отдела и направляется в другой, Луи, не совсем понимая, что делает, уже садится на стул в салоне татуировок и раскрывает рот. И, нет, он не будет набивать себе грустного котика, как у Майли Сайрус. 

 

Через некоторое время он наконец покидает салон, чувствуя, как во рту все онемело и слегка пощипывает. И он не может перестать двигать кончиком языка по нёбу, ощущая такой непривычный, но все-таки приятный металлический шарик. Это обычный пирсинг — небольшой гвоздик, соединяющийся с точно таким же металлической застежкой-палочкой, проходящей через его язык. Луи чувствует, как тянет внизу живота от представления его поцелуев с Уильямом. 

Он получает сообщение на телефон, который вибрирует в кармане, а также оповещение о пропущенном звонке. Луи вытаскивает его и, не сомневаясь, видит там имя Уильяма с тремя дельфинчиками вместо фамилии. 

"почему ты мне не отвечаешь ?????? - гласит первый текст, и Луи, улыбнувшись взволнованности брата, пишет ему ответ.

" ходил кое-куда. дома увидишь свой подарок ;))))

В ответ ему приходит куча "О_О" и "не могу дождаться" с тысячей восклицательных знаков, и Луи чувствует себя гребаным бунтарем или панком. 

Точнее, недо-панком. 

*

\- Ну, показывай, - приказывает ему Уильям, прижимая к двери машины, когда они уже подъехали к дому. Снег падает ровным слоем, и сейчас у них почти белые волосы, но это не мешает Уильяму докопаться до истины. Он замерзнет, но выудит у Луи любой секрет. 

Луи ухмыляется и притягивает его к себе для поцелуя, одетыми в варежки ладонями цепляя его волосы, сжимая их в кулаках и получая в ответ стон. Он не раскрывает рот и не позволяет языку Уильяма проникнуть внутрь, потому что, нет, еще слишком рано. Он просто дразнится, много-много раз чмокая его и иногда шевеля губами. Уильям ворчит что-то, и Луи, закатив глаза, опускает одну руку на челюсть брата, оттягивая ее вниз и заставляя раскрыть рот. Он не может побороть дрожь, отсчитывая для себя жалкие секунды, и потом касается пирсингом нижнего рядя зубов, проводя им почти от одного крайнего зуба до другого. Уильям широко распахивает глаза и отстраняется, ничего не понимая. Луи высовывает язык изо рта, демонстрируя ему шарик у кончика, и Уилл на выдохе матерится, прежде чем снова целует его, одной рукой оттягивая волосы, другой двигаясь по бедру и закидывая ее себе на талию. 

Он несет Луи в дом, где он уже хочет опробовать новую "игрушку" Луи на себе. Но они вовремя вспоминают, что Луи вообще запрещен какой-либо контакт на некоторое время, во избежание заражения. Так что они просто обнимаются и смотрят кино, пока Луи, как идиот, лежит с высунутым языком, ибо Уильям не может перестать пялиться.

*

Когда они просыпаются на следующее утро, у Уильяма в кармане уже лежит тот подарок, который он так давно планировал купить Луи на Рождество и день рождения. И Уилл уверен, что ему понравится. 

Это большой фотоколлаж, состоящий из фотографий его и Луи, начиная с детства и заканчивая самыми последними фото, сделанными на телефоны обоих. Они разбросаны, как кажется, в хаотичном порядке, но на самом деле они просто распределены по группам относительно возраста. Там куча фотографий, и некоторые из них выглядят так, словно Луи или Уильяма дважды скопировали в фоторедакторе. 

Но больше всего Уиллу нравится центр этой фотографии. 

Там большое фото одного лишь Луи, читающего книгу в очках. Она была сделана на квартире Лиама, пока Луи не видел. У него растрепанные ото сна волосы, широкий кремовый свитер и плед, скомканный в ногах, а в руках у него раскрытая книга и чашка чая. Уильям действительно любит эту фотографию. За расслабленность на лице Луи, за то спокойствие, которое она распространяет, за ту теплоту цветов и красоту черт лица Луи. 

Он любит эту фотографию так, что ему физически больно, черт подери. 

Когда Уильям дарит Луи этот коллаж, тот не может сдержать слез и начинает плакать как ребенок, повторяя "спасибо" тысячи раз. Он осыпает его лицо поцелуями, а потом крепко-крепко обнимает и сопит ему в шею. И не только коллаж действовал на него так. Просто... Черт, это все так прекрасно. Уильям такой прекрасный и добрый, такой милый, что Луи сам не верит в то, как ему удалось оставить его у себя. 

 

На обратной стороне коллажа что-то типа граффити, криво нарисованного рукой Уильяма. Там одна лишь фраза, которая заставляет сердце бешено биться и распухать от любви, а внутренности – скручиваться. 

 

Мы с тобой разные отражения друг друга.

 

Именно это выведено на картоне сзади.


End file.
